Bloody Reunion
by AshleyH713
Summary: (Sequel to Bloody Promise) Allura Kiryu has always had questions about her family, along with an underlying anger towards the Senate for having her parents be known as a disgrace. So when she gets the chance to change their legacy, she will stop at nothing to get it.Kai Kuran on the other hand, well he has always loved a good mystery (OC Romance)
1. Chapter 1

The winter air blew a hard chill as a very drunk individual stumbled out into the snow.

It seemed he came from the local bar, shouting various obscenities and spitting in the direction of the owner. He did not look happy in the slightest.

Muttering under his breath, the man searched for his new prey, realizing he was starving at that point.

Fondly remembering his old victim, he spotted a young woman just a few feet away. She looked to be about the age of a late teenager. Her hair was a soft silvery/white color and gracing her body was a black button up jacket.

The man could feel his fangs inch with delight at his new target and stepped closer, before pouncing and throwing her into a wall.

Groaning, the woman fell onto the floor and in a moment, the man had her pinned. But the only odd thing was that she wasn't screaming like the others, no. She was just silent.

He concluded it must of been silence from fear and reached down to sink his fangs into her neck.

Still not making a sound, the man looked up at her confused, not understanding but wanting to see the look of absolute terror on her face.

But the girl didn't look even the tiniest bit afraid. She just looked bored.

When she realized he was watching her, the woman's lips curved up into a small smirk, almost like she was amused.

That's when the man felt a strong pain in his side and looked down to find a small knife imbedded in his waist.

Hearing, a loud voice carry through the alleyway he jumped back off of the girl and grunted.

The voice reached louder until they could make out the words. "Allura? Oh god, Allura! Get off of her!"

Feeling a kick in his head, the man hunched over in pain as the boy ran over to her, brushing her jacket from the snow. "How can you be so reckless?! Why did you go on without me? Oh, I knew this was a bad idea."

The girl, Allura just shook his arms off of her and groaned in frustration. "Aw come on Ren! One more minute and I would've had him!"

Ren crossed his arms and pointed to the man who was struggling to stand. "Are you kidding?! You were almost bitten by him. I hardly call that handing it. We shouldn't have even done this in the first place. You know what mom and dad would say.."

Suddenly he was caught off guard when his body was lifted up into the air and thrown across the alleyway. Allura shouted for him in desperation but it was too late. "Ren!"

He landed with a thud and groaned, causing her to be distracted. She quickly regained her focus when the man spoke. "Just who the hell are you little girl? You think you and your boyfriend can just lay a hand on me and get away from it?!"

She scoffed at his word choice and scrunched her face in disgust. "Boyfriend? Ew that's disgusting. And I'm because you were the one that killed those three girls, right?"

The man nodded his head and licked his lips "And you will be next little girl."

Allura just smirked and reached behind her back, pulling out a long sword with writing etched into the side. "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu."

Racing forward, her sword collided with his hand, pushing his brute focus on her. She grunted in the struggle but tried to stay strong.

He saw her struggle and heckled. "Here I was worried because a hunter had come to kill me, but it seems you are out of your league girl."

In a moment he was gone and Allura, circled around to find him but was a faction to late.

Feeling the claws in her back, she cried out and fell onto the floor below. He hurried over to her quickly and smiled. "Looks like it's over for you."

He brought his hand up again and she flinched, feeling a strong fear course through her veins. It was so strong that she forgot about something else, her control.

The man suddenly stopped, bringing his now shaky hand down to his side, realizing the aura that was in the air. "No..it can't be.."

Allura eyed him with confused eyes as his voice shook with uncertainty. "My Lady?"

Just then, the man was swept off his feet and crystalized from head to toe, leaving only a smooth shell around him.

That's when they heard another voice carry to him, but this time, Allura just groaned. "Allura? Ren? Oh my god, are you okay?! What are you doing all the way out here?"

Hanabusa raced up to them and checked each of the kids for injuries. When he found none, he just got right back to the scolding. "Why did you go out without telling me? Do you even know how worried I was about you? About who could've found you? You're lucky I didn't tell your mother yet. She would be livid with you two."

Allura rolled her eyes at his ramblings but Ren was seeming to take his side. "I told her it wasn't a good idea Uncle Aido. But, she wanted to go out and hunt again."

Crossing her arms, she pouted. "Tattle tale. Also it wasn't just me. Ren wanted to hunt too."

Hanabusa sighed in frustration at the two, they didn't even realize how bad that could've been. "You can't just go out and hunt vampires! You haven't even finished your self defense training yet. What makes you think you can take on Level E's?"

She just shrugged and spoke. "I can't really get real life experience if I don't actually get out there and hunt. And those self defense class are all super basic. I want more."

Shaking his head, Hanabusa remembered what Rose had said to him when the two started those classes. She never wanted them to go out and hunt. She only wanted them to be able to defend themselves. "That's not the point Allura. You could have been seriously hurt."

Allura just looked down in response and changed the subject. Her body language got a bit more nervous as she changed her tone. "Uncle Aido? When we were fighting back there, I..uh.. kinda lost my control again."

His eyes widened at her words at looked over to the man who they had fought. "Did he, recognize the aura?"

She nodded her head once in shame and replied. "I think so. He called me Lady."

Hanabusa ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth. This was becoming more and more of a disaster. If that man recognized Allura's pureblood aura then he could very well go back and inform the senate. Then everything Rose had ever done would have been for nothing. There was no way that was going to happen.

He nodded his head in understanding and spoke. "I'll erase his memory before the hunters find him. Allura, you really need to be careful. This is why I didn't want you leave the house without me. You know what would happen if someone recognizes you."

Allura just turned her back to hide her face whispered. "I'm sorry, Uncle Aido."

Looking at her with pity, Hanabusa just placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "It's okay. You'll get through this."

Still looking away, Adio thought about the unnecessary struggles that she faced. Rose and him still had no idea how Allura was born a pureblood but the minute she was, the idea of a normal life for them seemed so far away. Having to be extra careful, making sure her aura was hidden, Allura was stuck in a loop that she could never get out off. He hated it for her and he hated it for Rose.

After all she had been through, she didn't deserve this.

* * *

Walking into the house, Allura and Hanabusa ascended the steps before stopping by the small wooden door, her mom and dad's room.

She nervously turned towards him and smiled. "Do I really have to?"

But of course he wasn't having it, just instead pushing the door open for her. "Yes."

Allura groaned and walked into the room, recognizing the old sofa in the corner and the grey carpet that her and brother used to run on when they were kids. "Hi mom."

Her mother turned around, expecting her to look angry from Allura's choices but instead, she just looked content. "Allura, come sit down."

Not knowing where this was going, Allura decided to speak out first. "Mom, I know I was reckless and everything but I just want to learn how to hunt like you and dad! You did so much for everyone, I wanna be like that too."

Rose just smiled sadly and patted the seat next to her, causing her daughter to sit beside her. "You have big heart Allura, but you need to know that these things aren't that simple. Yes, I did hunt like your father but it only made my hands even more bloody in the end. You see, there are things that have happened in my life that I don't wish on anyone, ever. Especially you sweetie."

Playing a little piece of Allura's hair, she smiled. If only her daughter knew just how terrible the world really was, about how she was torchered, backmailed, beaten and hunted for what she was. "The world is a very hateful place, and all vampires want to do is control people like us."

Her daughter folded her hands in front of her and replied. "That's why I want to hunt. I want to be able to do something about all this. I can't even use my last name around people that aren't family! Because we are just running away."

Rose flinched at her words and tried to reason with the girl. "I'm sorry but you know the senate won't stop until they have control of a pureblood. Using our last name will only bring suspicion again.

Allura understood but was frustrated by the difference between her and her brothers. "So why is it that I can't even step outside without someone while Ren can and Yukio is living in the human world all by himself?! It's not fair."

Feeling, slightly betrayed Rose spoke her just words without thinking. "It's because they aren't…"

She paused when a look of pure disappointment was reflected in her daughter's eyed. "Purebloods?"

Knowing she had misstepped, Rose lifted her hand to her. "Allura.."

But her daughter just slapped it away and muttered. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry that I'm a pureblood. I know you would've liked it better if I wasn't."

Calling out to her, Rose stood up but Allura ignored her cries, instead retreating to the door behind her and slamming it shut.

Rose casted her eyes down in disappointment when a new voice entered the room. "Rose, what happened?"

She turned to find her husband, Zero, looked at her sadly.

Running a finger through a couple strands of hair, she sighed. "I'm such a terrible mother."

Zero's eyes widened and raced forward, pulling her into an embrace. "Hey, no. Don't say that. You are a wonderful mother."

Breaking away from him, her voice grew. "No, I'm not. I promised myself that Allura wouldn't live like I did and yet here I am. Locking her up like Carson did to me. It seems I've turned into him."

At the name Carson, Zero gasped and turned to her, shaking her out of her delusion. "Stop it. You are nothing like that man. We are just trying to protect her."

But Rose just shook her head, feeling tears well up into her eyes. "I don't know what to do for her. I'm scared Zero. I'm scared to death of the idea that she'll be taken away from us. Anyday the senate could find us."

Reaching over, Zero patted her head and she leaned her head into his chest. "Rose, it's okay. We will fight this together. She just confused right now, I'm sure she didn't mean those words."

Tears cascaded down her face as she shook her head. "No, she's right. I would've liked it better if Allura wasn't a pureblood. So she could laugh and play and leave like her brothers. So she could have a life without fear. But I, I ruined her with my stupid DNA."

Zero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head lightly. "Hey, this isn't your fault. The fact that she was born a pureblood wasn't your fault."

But Rose shook her head knowing the truth. This has somehow become her fault in some way or another. Her blood also contained a bit of Rido and she internally knew that it was him who changed their daughter. She just didn't know what that meant, and truly, she was afraid.

* * *

Allura stepped out into the cold air, wrapping her jacket around her in frustration when she spotted her brother Ren, sitting by the edge of the steps.

She decided to join him and when she plopped herself down, he didn't even take notice.

This had become a past time for the two kids, just sitting out on the steps and talking. It seemed Ren knew his sister was on edge because as soon as she was there, he was handing her a stick. He knew drawing in snow was a stress reliever for her.

She fiddled with the object and he spoke. "You know Lur, you shouldn't give mom a hard time like that."

She frowned at his nickname for her but quickly forgot it. "I know, it's just, I'm frustrated. I feel like I'm in a prison."

Ren narrowed his eyes at her words. "You know Mom and Dad love us. They are just worried about keeping as safe. I mean, remember some of the things that they told us? What they went through?"

Allura just nodded her head. "Yeah, that's why I'm so angry. Those senate people made us run into hiding and Mom or Dad aren't doing anything about it. I hate not being able to be proud of our name, to not even be able to say it. Why should we let them get away with it?"

Her brother let out a sigh, causing his breath to form a little cloud. "Maybe they are just tired? Tired of fighting battles that seem impossible to win."

She didn't like this response and slapped him on the arm. "Seriously Ren? Our Mom was kicked out of the hunter's association and shunned by the senate and you wanna give up? Well I don't, I don't want to live in fear every second of my life!"

Silence echoed through the winds until she muttered something under her breath. "It's because I'm a stupid pureblood. I can't do anything to help them, to help us."

Ren noticed her downcasted eyes and lightly patted her head in reassurance. "Even if we could do something we wouldn't even know where to go. Mom told us about experiences, not places."

Her brother was right. Rose was very open with most things in her life to her kids, in hopes that they would learn not to trust vampires but she was very careful on not giving specific locations or people. Maybe it was in fear that her kids would go there one day or that the senate would find them through that, but whatever it was, she was very secretive about that.

Suddenly, a voice rang through Allura's head. It sounded male and it was so close that she flinched.

The echos called out to her and spoke quietly. _Check the blue box in the attic._

Blinking a couple times she turned to Ren who seemed to be clueless. "Did you hear that?"

He just turned his head in confusion. "What you are talking about Lur?"

She turned her head in the direction of the house and stood up. "There was this voice, it told me to look in the attic for some reason."

Ren just looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, okay. I think you've finally lost it Sis."

Allura shook her head and started moving to were the voice was telling her. "I swear, I heard it. I'm gonna go check it out."

Waving his hand, Ren let her go but not before curiously checking behind him. "Okay but you better be quick. Mom and Dad are out for a walk and you know they don't like us going in the attic."

She turned her head sweetly and gave her best puppy dog eyes. "Cover for me baby brother?"

He just scoffed and nodded his head. "It's not like I have a choice, now go."

Allura smiled and turned on her heels, towards the attic.

* * *

Stepping up the creaky stairs, Allura lifted the hatch and stepped into the dusty attic. She hadn't been here in so long.

Walking on the equally creaky floorboards, she looked around until she found what she was looking for.

There, under an old mirror and a golden brush was a large blue box, just like that the voice had said.

Looking around, making sure no one was watching her, Allura lifted up the clasp and looked inside the mysterious box.

Gracing the top were a couple pieces of paper and deeper inside she found a book. It looked to be black in color, with a slight tear on her edges.

Curiosity got the best of her and Allura reached for the book, before opening it to a random page.

Inside there seemed to be letters of some sort, letters to her Dad from her Mom.

She tried to read a couple entry but it was so cheesy and gross that she had to close it right away. She didn't really wanna find her Mom's love letters.

Looking back into the box, a small paper touched the bottom and Allura pulled it out in question. That's when she gasped.

It wasn't a paper, but rather, a picture. It seemed to be a school class photo the more she looked at it, with her mother sitting next to another man who had brown hair and a girl with the same matching hair.

Written at the bottom of the picture was the words. CROSS ACADEMY JUNIOR YEAR NIGHT CLASS.

Allura's eyes widened as she realized what this was. It was the school her mother went to. Cross Academy.

The new words filled her mind as she remembered her mom talk about the place but never mentioned the name. This must of been where her parents met.

There was one last paper in the box and when Allura took it out, she recognized it to be another letter, but this time it wasn't in the book.

Hoping not to find another love letter she opened it and began to read.

Kaname,

Hey, it's me, Rose. It's been about three months since your death and Zero said this letter would help me heal and just get out my feelings so here we go I guess. The air has turned a bit thicker and there is heaviness in the air now. I imagine it is because you are no longer here.

I don't know why but I feel partly response for the way things played out. If only the universe was a bit kinder, then you would be here and maybe I would be the one gone. I have no idea why you told my sacrifice for the hunter's association. All I've ever done in your life is play with your feelings, not being able to give you the thing you've wanted most in life.

I know if you were here you would just pat me on the head and tell me my worries were silly, that I was worth living for. But now, I must do that by myself. I can't live in your shadow anymore expecting things to turn right themselves. You told me to live, so that is exactly what I'm going to do.

Yuki is a wreck without you and refuses to see me. I guess it's fair after all. We talked about a way to bring you back and Cross said it was indeed possible. That in 30 years we could raise you from the coffin again. Maybe then we could fight the senate together, side by side. I know we could do it, together.

But, forgive me Kaname, I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can get my hopes up just to be crushed into despair again. If you returned, I still won't able to give you my love or my heart. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I hope you can forgive me one day if you ever do come back. I hope you understand.

I loved you Kaname and you will never leave my memories

Rose Adelaide

* * *

Allura finished the letter and wasn't sure how she should respond. It seemed this Kaname man was close to her Mom but died a long time ago.

Scanning through the words again, she got caught on a particular phrase. "Wait. Mom said this guy could fight the senate, that he could take it down."

Then, she realized the date on the paper. I was almost exactly thirty years since it was written. That meant that he could be brought back! He could help her get her parent's respect back.

This man didn't seem dangerous, especially since he was friends with her Mom. Maybe this was the key to changing something.

Allura debated bringing this up to her Mom but she internally knew that Rose wouldn't agree to her plan, just because of how close it was to her past.

Picking up the photo and the letter she searched the faces and found something similar. It seemed her Mom also knew this Cross person who owned Cross Academy. That was it. He would certainly know how to find this Kaname.

Just then, her ears perked up as that mysterious man's voice returned. _You must go back_

Allura whipped her head around and spoke back to the man. "Who are you? Why are you in my head?"

The man chuckled. _Oh sweet girl, I've always been here, since you were born. We are connected._

She turned her head in question at the statement. "What do you mean connected?"

He answered back confidently. _You will find the answer you are searching for at Cross._

Looking back at the picture she sighed. "Mom would never allow it."

The man was quiet for a moment before replying. _No, but are you really going to let that stop you in finding our legacy?_

The plural of 'our' was not lost on Allura but she tried to ignore it for the moment. Maybe he was right. Sure her mom would be pissed but she wasn't going to change anything just standing here. She needed to do something for her family.

Bringing her eyes to ones of determination, she quickly sneak into her Dad's room and stole his hunter's sword before heading out the door.

She debated telling Ren of her plan but she also knew he couldn't keep a secret for his life.

Before she left, Allura scribbled a note onto the door, telling her parents were she had gone and taped it to the edge. Hopefully they would understand.

Then, stepping out into the harsh winds, Allura set out to find out how to save her family.

* * *

When she was gone, the note on the door fluttered in the breeze for a moment before slowing disintegrating into nothing, leaving no trace of there ever being a letter at all.

The only thing that could be heard through the rustle of the tree's was a sharp laugh and a low voice calling. _My flower._

* * *

Merry Christmas! Have a sequel! Man, I love being back in this word so much. Yes, this is going to be a romance but you won't find out between who until the second chapter. I'm gonna try and get the second one out soon so you can see where the story is going. This won't be as long as the Bloody Promise but hopefully still a lot of fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Allura stepped out of another taxi and into the chilly town streets. People strolling down the sidewalks didn't even take notice as she past by.

Overlooking the town was a large building which she now knew at Cross Academy.

Even though she had never actually been here, Allura felt a sharp chill down her side realizing that her Mom had probably walked down these exact streets. It felt nostalgic somehow.

Moving through the crowds she didn't even notice that a group of three men were watching her very closely, a little too closely.

She felt a slight prickle in the back of her neck and turned around to find no one really there. She didn't what it was but someone was following her.

Gripping her father's sword, she tried to lose the strangers in the crowd, ducking between the various tourists.

Suddenly she felt something bump into her and grab her shoulders roughly. "Excuse me Miss."

Allura felt a hundred alarm bells in her head and desperately tried to break free from the stranger, but his hold was extremely tight.

Looking up and down at her, the man smiled. "Ah yes yes. She will do nicely. Our Lord will be very pleased with her."

A strike of terror ran through and in one fast motion, she remembered her self defense lesson from Uncle Aido.

Quickly kicking his leg, the man's grip loosened enough for her to be able to slap his hands away.

Then. before the man could response, Allura reached behind her, withdrawing her sword and slashing him in the shoulder.

Grunting, the stranger held his arm in pain and before he could regain his strength, Allura was gone.

Running as quickly as she could, Allura raced past even more people and around the corner, only to find that it is a dead end.

A voice echoed behind her in a hardy laugh. "Oh you are a feisty one, aren't you? That's alright, I'm sure our Lord involves a challenge."

Turning around, Allura quickly tries to get more information from this stranger. "Why are you following me? I demand you to tell me who you are."

The man just laughed and took a step closer. "You can't demand anything from me little girl. And it seems you are in luck. You have been chosen as an offering to our Lord. It is truly the highest honor."

Allura just scoffed and held her father's sword in front of her. "Sorry but I'm going to have to decline that offer."

Suddenly, another voice joined the space, this time it was bit deeper. "Ah come on Haruto, are you still arguing with her? We are going to be late, just grab her and go."

Another step closer caused her to tighten her sword. "If you move one more step I'll do it! I'll cut you again!"

Haruto laughed and pretended to be afraid. "Oh no, anything but that! I'm so afraid to be cut by a little hunter."

The man beside him then elbowed him in the chest and whispered. "Do you really think we should do this? I mean, that sword is clearly a hunter's one. If we take a hunters child the association is going to come after us. Seems more trouble then that's worth."

Haruto just waved him off, ignoring Allura's threat. "Yes but even so, it will be worth it. If we offer the best to him then we shall be raised higher in his favor."

The man seemed to understood and just sighed. "Carry on then. But hurry up. We already running late and we still have to tie her up."

Allura's face dropped as Haruto nodded his head before lunging at her in no mercy.

Thinking fast, she was able to dodge the man and remembering her training she was able to get the first hit.

He grumbled and muttered. "Ah you are going to be a tricky one, aren't you?"

Before she could reply, he used his vampire powers to make dozens of copies of himself, all reaching for her.

Haruto has able to slash her shoulder with his claws, leaving a deep gash in her jacket and Allura slumped down in pain. The other man seemed displeased by this. "Haruto! Don't damage the merchandise!"

The man just rolled his eyes and reached his hand out to grab her when she rolled away and was able to kick him in the stomach.

Allura held her wound and thought about using her pureblood powers to heal it but that would mean letting his dangerous men know about her status, and there was no way she was going to do that.

Haruto growled at her noncompliance. "You little bitch. You are going to regret that."

The man next to him just sighed as Haruto struck again, only to miss. "How hard is it to catch one human girl Haruto?"

His friend shouted back. "It's not my fault! She's being difficult. Why don't you try it instead of just standing there doing nothing?"

The other man just shook his head as Haruto was hit again and started to take off his gloves slowly. "Fine fine. But you owe me."

Allura smirked at the fact that she was winning, looking at her attackers wounds, when she was hit in the back of her head.

Turning sharply, she found that Haruto's friend has joined the fight, but instead of intent, he just looked bored.

The man started to row up his sleeves and sighed. "Listen kid, sorry about this. It's nothing personal."

Then, as soon as he said those words, the man raced forward reaching his hand out to Allura.

She just smiled, thinking she had won, and went to twist his arm when an aggressive, painful, electric shock rang through her body.

Trying to let go off his arm, Allura withdrew, only to have the man grab her hand forcefully, unable to stop the pain.

Allura screamed at the shocks until her legs started to become numb and she fell onto the cold floor. It seemed that his electric current was stopping the functions of her body.

The electric waved stopped and Allura gasped, almost out of breath when another hand came up behind her and covered her eyes.

She barely had time to register the movement when a strong pain in the back of her skull caused her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the car with Zero by her side, Hanabusa opening the door for her in the process which made her roll her eyes. "Hanabusa, what did we say about opening doors? You really don't have to do that."

Hanabusa just smiled and shut it behind her. "I know but I want to."

She smirked and playfully pushed him to the side. "Suck up."

Ignoring her comment, he watched Rose take Zero's hand and walk up to the door quietly. That is, until he noticed that she seemed uneasy. "What's wrong Rose?"

She looked down at the ground and just sighed. "I just feel bad on how we left Allura."

Zero understood and patted her back lovingly. "I know, but you know how she is. When we get home we will talk to her again."

Rose nodded her head and watched at Hanabusa raced to open the door for them. He really was too much.

Letting him win, she let him open it to feel the presences of her two kids in house. But something was off, she only felt one.

A heavy pit started to form in her stomach and it was so strong that Hanabusa felt it as well.

Trying to keep her cool she tried to think about all the logical possible places they could be. "Did you say Ren could go out again?"

Hanabusa just shook his head no quietly and began running through the house to find where they could be. He had taken it upon himself to watch over them."

Holding onto his hand from support she called out, an edge of worry in her voice. "Allura, Ren?"

A couple moments later, Ren appeared from the back with his book, looking at her with worry at her tone. "Hey Mom, is everything okay?"

Rose saw her son and tried to calm herself to not worry him, although she soon realized that was slowly fading. "Ren, where is your sister?"

She watched him freeze as he tried to cover for his sister who was up in the attic. "Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

But his mother wasn't in the mood for games, sensing that Ren was keeping something from her. "Ren Ichiru Kiryu, tell me where your sister is right now."

Ren stopped joking when he saw his mothers eyes, they were hard, with the look of murder in the edges. He knew not to mess with her after that. "Uhh she's in the attic. I'm sorry, I know you don't like us going in there but she heard this voice and…"

His words made Rose freeze. "Wait wait, what voice?"

Ren just shrugged and spoke. "She said it was in her head or was male I think."

The world began to turn as Zero watched his wife's eyes widen in extreme fear. Then without a word, she rushed toward the attic to find her daughter, all while Hanabusa and him ran after her. "Rose, wait!"

Running up the stairs, she threw open the door to find a very empty room. Rose circled around and shouted loudly. "Allura?! Allura where are you? Allura please answer me! Please!"

After about the tenth time Rose stopped at realized that she wasn't there. But if she wasn't here, then where was she?

Zero caught her running around and grabbed onto her arms strongly as she panicked.

Her breathing came in and out in sharp gasps and her vision began to blur. "No no no no. Oh god no. Allura, oh my god Allura no."

Hanabusa came up behind them and eyed her worriedly. A sharp feeling of anxiety racing through him. It was so strong he had to learn over in pain. "She's losing herself again."

Zero tried to calm her with his words but to no avail. "Rose, calm down. Please. You can't help her if you don't calm down."

Rose's hands began to shake and lost feeling in her legs. "They-they took her, they have her, somehow. I-I tried so hard to keep her safe but she's gone."

Bringing her to his chest, feeling his own anxiety, Zero wrapped his arms around her to relax her. "Hey, it's okay. We will find her, let's just think this though, okay? We will find her."

Rose calmed her breaths until she was able to speak without tears and detached herself from Zero, then Hanabusa spoke. "He's right. You are connected to her so you would feel if she was dead."

She sharply turned her head to him and darkly spoke. "Not helping Hanabusa."

Hanabusa took a step back at her gaze but tried to stay strong. "I'm just saying that we can get her back. We will get her back."

Looking down at the ground, she realized Hanabusa was right. If the senate took Allura then he would want to keep her alive. That means they could get her back.

Rose seemed to have understood this and instead of feeling sorry for herself, she righted herself up and turned to the group. "You're right. We WILL get her back. No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do. I swear it."

Her aura became dangerously dark while Zero and Hanabusa looked at her worriedly. They had no idea what she was going to do but they did know what Rose was capable of. "What are we going to do?"

They watched her give an empty hollow smile before turning to them, intent clear in her eyes. "We are going back."

* * *

Kai felt a slow chill enter through the room and he shivered slightly at the feeling. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

That was when his friend walked in and noticed him on edge. "Is there something wrong, Lord Kai?"

Just shaking his head, Kai looked out towards the window and spoke. "It's nothing. I thought I just felt this weird energy. I must be imagining it though. No need to worry Jun."

Jun Amano smiled at him and nodded his head. "You are right. We have more pressing matters to attend to anyways. I see you are dressed and ready to go? We mustn't keep everyone waiting."

Looking into the mirror, Kai saw his reflection and seemed pleased with the results, ignoring the heavy bags that had formed under his eyes from the many sleepless night he had encountered.

Jun saw this and gushed at his friend. "Ah you look wonderful my Lord. But of course a pureblood such as yourself always looks quite striking. I feel that the ladies will be throwing themselves at you."

Ah yes, a pureblood. Kai understood that Jun was just trying to lighten the mood but the tone didn't seem welcomed given the situation they were in. "Are you really asking me to pick up girls at my mothers funeral?"

Jun understood his misstep and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness. I suppose that did seem a little distasteful. I'm just trying to reassure you I suppose. It's what your mother would of wanted."

Scoffing at his response, Kai stepped down and rolled up his cuffs before glaring. "Well, don't."

A cold chill entered the room and Jun knew to shut his mouth. It seemed Lord Kai was very on edge today, understandably so.

He watched as the pureblood walked outside the doors to hear the murmuring of the audience below. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Jun nodded his head and opened the doors while everyone bowed at the arrival of Lord Kai. Whispering could be heard overhead as they gossiped about his mother and her death. It was sickening.

But a long time ago he had learned to block it out and instead strolled over to a couple of other men. "Gentlemen."

The vampires bowed at his presence, one stepping forward. "Always a pleasure to meet you my Lord. Although I wish the reason was a bit different. May I be the first to apologize for your loss."

Kai raised his glass of blood and just nodded his head. "Thank you Asato Ichijo. That truly means a lot."

Ichijo smiled at the action and got straight into business. "Of course. Lord Kai you are an important member of the senate, as was your mother. I assure you will carry on your families legacy proudly."

The pureblood understood he was testing his loyalties and just gave them the answer they wanted. "Oh course, it has always been my desire to withhold the traditions set up by my family."

Seeming pleased with this, Ichijo smiled and nodded his head. "Very good my Lord. We shall look forward to it."

Just then, he felt a tap on her shoulder to find another aristocat begging to meet his acquaintance. "Excuse me, Lord Kai? If you would come with me for a moment. We have a gift to present to you."

Kai looked slightly confused but agreed, saying goodbye to Ichijo.

He walked to the center of the room where it seemed everyone was waiting for him to arrive. That's when the announcement started. "Lord Kai, my name is Haruto Aki and I want to sincerely apologize for the loss of your mother. She was a wonderful woman and it is a tragedy to lose her. And because of that I know that you must thrist strongly in your grief."

Kai looked around, wondering where this was heading exactly. Yes, he was indeed thirsty from the grief but didn't understand what this man wanted. But it seemed he didn't have to wait long.

Haruto smiled and continued. "That is why I, your humble servant, offer you this gift so that it may help you grieve and recover."

The sheet behind them was lifted up to reveal quite a large cage with a small woman tied up inside. Kai's eyes widened at the sight.

Haruto smiled at his work. "May this girl's blood cleanse you from your sorrow, Lord Kai."

The crowd around them started to bustle with excitement as the pureblood stepped closer to see the girl.

She looked to be about his age, with silvery white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her mouth was gagged so she wasn't able to speak but even just in her eyes he could understand her fear.

They had dressed her in a long white gown with no shoes and chains hanging from her feet. It truly was pitiful.

He turned to Haruto and pointed to those chains. "Why is she tied up and chained down?"

The aristocrat chucked and answered. "Because she is a bit of a wild horse my Lord. We didn't want her escaping before you had your relief. But don't worry, her blood is something truly special."

Kai turned back to the unknown girl and they locked eyes. He didn't know what it was that there was something about her. Almost like he had met her before, but he wasn't sure where.

Quickly noticing the looks and stares around them, Kai broke away from her gaze before giving an authoritative command. "Place her in my room please. I wish to have my meal in private."

The crowd grumbled in annoyance at the fact they were not able to witness this sight as the cage was wheeled away, and with it the strange girl.

* * *

Walking into his private room, he closed the door behind him and faced the girl who was still trapped in the cage.

Approaching her, Kai watched as the she took a step back away from him. She must of been scared to death.

The smell of her was clearly one of a human so that meant she was ripped away from somewhere, without her own free will.

Reaching his hand down, he removed her gag and spoke slowly, trying to reassure her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kai opened the cage and used his pureblood powers to remove her chains and ropes, all while speaking to her softly. "It will all be over soon, okay? Just one more minute. There you go. That's it, you're okay."

She looked up to him in awe, not speaking, when he held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Here, I'll help you."

Reaching for his hand, Kai began to smile when something unexpected happened. He was kicked in the face.

Holding his cheek he looking up long enough to see the girl running towards the door.

Kai knew that there would be guards and if she raced out of here they would probably kill her, so he chased after her.

Blocking the doorway, he tried to reassure her. "Hey, I know you're sacred, but just look at me for a minute."

The girl turned her head to the side and laughed. "Scared? I don't think so buddy."

She lunged but Kai was faster, able to catch her. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

Clawing at him, she remember her training and kicked him, flipping him over in the process. "Don't touch me!"

Kai groaned and blocked one of her punches. When Haruto said she was a wild horse, he wasn't kidding. "Please, stop hitting me. I'm trying to help you!"

Smiling sarcastically she went for another hit. "Well, I don't need your help numbnuts! Just leave me alone"

At the weird nickname Kai lost his focus for a minute and she was able to get another strike, this time to the chest.

She smirked at raced to the exit when a blaze of fire burned her skin and caused her to let go of the handle.

Turning she found her attack looking at her in apology. "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. They will kill you if you do."

They both froze when a voice echoed through the door, calling to them. Lord Kai? Is everything alright? Do we need to come in there and destabilize your offering?

Her eyes widened in fear and began to speak out when Kai raced forward and covered her mouth to stop her.

Pushing her onto his chest, he answered. "No, everything is quite alright here. Yes, she was a bit of a challenge but nothing I can't handle."

The voice on the other end seemed pleased. "Alright, just be sure to return when you are finished with your meal my Lord."

Allura punched him in the stomach in an attempt to break free and he groaned but answered anyways. "Of course. Be right out."

The presence disappeared but Kai didn't make any move to let go of her. They just stood there slightly, hearing each other's breath. "Listen, you heard what they said. If we make too much noise then they will kill you, understand?"

Having enough of it though, Allura just stuck her tongue out and licked the inside of Kai's hand, causing him to let go.

Kai shook his hand in disgust. "Did you just lick my hand?"

Allura scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest. "You wouldn't let go."

The pureblood shook his head but noticed she wasn't making a run for it anymore which was a start. At least maybe he could have a conversation with this girl. "I'm sorry about that and about everything but I need you to just listen to me."

She looked up and down at him and just pointed. "Give me one reason why I should? You are a pureblood afterall. Isn't lying and manipulating kinda your thing?"

Kai's eyes widened for a moment before laughing softly. "Yes. I suppose that's right. Where did you learn that? That's not really something that's widely taught here."

Allura lowered her hand and spoke. "My mother told me."

The pureblood smiled and nodded his head. "Your mother is very smart. If I may ask, who is she?"

But Allura did not give an inch, leaving him with only silence.

Understanding he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued. "Never mind, you don't have to answer. And I suppose you are right. You have no reason why you should trust me, but even so I still want to help you. It's my fault all this happened anyways."

Looking back at the cage, Allura was going to tell him to shove it, when she got another idea. "Do you know someone named Kain Cross?"

At the name, Kai perked up. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Allura looked to the side and sighed. "Do you know where I can find him?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, replying. "He lives in Cross Academy, at the top of the hill."

Allura replaced his words in her head before nodding and reaching for the door. "Okay thanks. Bye."

But Kai anticipated this move and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly. "Wait, I just told you that you can't go out there. And why are you looking for Cross in the first place?"

She looked down at his hand and replied. "That's none of your business and I'll be fine pretty boy. Don't worry."

Trying to break away Kai just held on tighter, knowing that she couldn't handle herself out there. She had already been kidnapped once. "Listen, you don't have to tell me why but the streets are dangerous. At least let me escort you to Cross Academy, then you never have to see me again."

Allura thought about this as he loosened his grip, but still not letting go of her hand. "Just as an apology for you being held captive."

Playing all the possibilities in her mind, Allura realized that he was right, this was the best option. If she really wanted to get to Cross Academy as fast as possible, then maybe this pretty boy was her best bet. She just knew that she couldn't trust him. "Fine. But only then. Then you get out of my sight."

Kai smiled at her agreement, knowing that was probably really hard for her to do and answered. "Of course. But one more thing.."

Allura turned her head in confusion when Kai pulled her closer, into a more intimate position. She gasped and tried to break away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

But he remained strong and held her frame. "Listen, I'm really sorry but they won't let you walk out of here until I drink your blood. I wasn't born with the power to turn humans into vampires though so there is no need to worry."

He then opened his palm and revealed what was in his pocket. "This liquid will make anyone appear to be a vampire, change their scent for a short time, if you will. If you drink it then everyone else will think I turned you into my servant. Then they will let you go."

Kai handed her the bottle and Allura spoke. "Seems kinda convoluted if you ask me. What are you trying to pull?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Allura smirked and lowered her tone. "You say sorry an awful lot, don't you?"

Nodding his head he smirked back. "I suppose it's just a habit of mine. So, what do you say?"

Allura thought about all of her options and realized she didn't really have much of a choice. "Well, it seems I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?"

Kai just looked at her with sad eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her heartbeat picked up as she felt his tongue run across her neck.

Just then he pulled away and blushed a tiny bit. "I totally forgot that I'm about to drink a beautiful girl's neck without even knowing her name."

Allura just grimaced. "Wow, that is the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard. Do you use that on all the ladies?"

Kai just smiled and answered. "Maybe. But I am curious, what is your name. I can't keep calling you girl if we are going to pretend to be connected."

She thought about it for a moment before whispering. "It's Allura."

He turned his head in question and spoke. "Allura? Just Allura?"

A quick silence broke through the two of them before she smiled playfully. "That's all you're going to get pretty boy."

Understanding, Kai gave his own smiled and nodded his head before returning to her neck, whispering the name she gave him. "Allura."

A sharp shiver went through her spine as he pierced her neck and began to drink her blood.

Her mother taught her how to close the doors in her mind so he couldn't see into her and took in the feeling of absolute bliss.

This was the first time someone had ever drinken from her and she hoped long along that it would've been with her boyfriend, not with a complete stranger. But she already knew she would give up everything for her parents to be respected again. If this was the sacrifice, then so be it.

Once he was done, Kai pulled away, revealing his blood colored crimson eyes and pointed to the liquard. "Now drink it. It will only last for about a day or so."

Allura complied and took a slip of the drink, causing a strong metallic taste to enter her mouth.

After putting the bottle back down he smiled and grabbed his coat, heading for the door. But not before turning back to her. "I suppose you should know my name as well then."

He reached for the handle and spoke, leaving Allura to just take in his words, eyes widening in the process. "It's Kai, Kai Kuran."


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened slightly and Allura could see just what Kai was talking about.

Lined up next to the door where two fairly large bodyguard type vampires. She knew she probably could've taken them but was silently glad she didn't have to. It would of been too much work.

She watched him as the pureblood said a few words to the men, causing them to move aside and let them pass. It seemed the liquid he gave her had indeed worked.

Kai smiled slightly at the officially and moved so they could be out of reach for wandering eyes. "There will be a car waiting for us just outside. Let's try to slip out unnoticed. Otherwise it will be tricky for both of us."

Allura just looked at him blankly and patted her back to find comfort in her father's sword. It was something she did every once in while when she felt anxious. But there was only one problem, the sword was gone.

She frantically spun around and hissed angrily to herself. "Ah come on! Are you kidding me?!"

The pureblood looked confused and immediately stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she swore under her breath and responded. "My sword. It's gone. Those stupid slave traders must of took it when I was out. I have to get it back."

Kai noticed her rising anxiety and tried to reassure her. "I'm sure it must be here still. We can quickly check downstairs before we leave. That's where they store all of the weapons for the party."

Allura nodded her head once and turned around quickly to go back where she came with only one thought it mind, to get her father's sword back.

Noticing her flee, he reached after her. "Wait, where are you going?"

She looked towards the steps and pointed, like it was obvious. "To get my sword back, duh."

Kai just sighed and raced in front of her. "You can't just wander the estate alone, remember? I have to accompany you so the guests know you are mine."

Allura stopped dead in her tracks at his words and put an accusatory hand on her hip in disgust. "Excuse you pretty boy. I am not an object you can just cart around to show your stupid pureblood title. I'm only doing this because it would be way less work on my end so don't make me change my mind."

He stood shocked at her reply and a quick silence held in the air. He silently wondered if this was the first time someone had outright refused his requests so bluntly. It was kind of exciting.

Giving her apologetic eyes he couldn't help but curve his mouth into a small smile. "I apologize for using disrespectful language it won't happen again. But I really insist you let me join you Allura. It would be less work for you if you did."

She couldn't say no when he used her own language on her so insist her took one look at the steps and sighed. "Man, you are crafty. Fine fine, after you Sir Kai."

Kai smiled knowing he had won this battle and began to descend the steps to the ground floor with Allura following shortly behind.

Watching him go down the steps, Allura took a really good look at Kai Kuran. He wore a sort of princely vibe around him with his tailored grey suit and red tie. His dark brown hair reached slightly behind his ears where a small earring could be seen in his right ear lobe.

She studied his walk, confident and clean. Allura almost wondering if those was customary teachings as a pureblood. It seemed her mother had that sort of air about her sometimes as well.

He certainly was interesting but she wondered what gain he would have to accompany her to Cross Academy.

Purebloods weren't usually known for helping people out of the goodness of their heart so he had to be planning something. But what Kai didn't know was that she was going to use him as well.

That's the only reason she agreed to all of this in the first place. To get information and then ditch him as quickly as possible. She didn't need this boy finding out anything about her. It was better that way.

* * *

When they reached the doorway, Kai turned towards her and spoke quietly, afraid that someone was eavesdropping. It certainly wasn't rare here. "Now, it's better if you let me do the talking, okay? It will just a quick in an out so you don't need to say anything."

Allura was slightly annoyed that he basically told her to keep her mouth shut but didn't have time to give a remark, as he opened the door slightly, a now very fake pureblood smile across his face.

Moving up to the counter, he spoke. "Hello, I am here in inquire about an item my friend has lost."

The man at the counter bowed at Kai's presence before taking one look at Allura and smiled. "Ah I see you enjoyed the gift that was offered after all Lord Kai. So much so you decided to keep her as a little pet. I don't blame you though, she is lovely indeed."

Her eye twitched at the word pet and wanted to set this man straight, but one look from Kai told her not too. So she settled for a glare.

Kai took his words and just brushed them off. "Yes well, about that inquire, we are looking the sword that she was brought here with."

The man thought for a moment before scoffing. "Oh, you mean that hunk of junk? It was hunters gear so we shipped it back where it belonged. Can't just have anti-vampire weapons hanging around."

The purebloods eyes lit up at this. This was new information to him. "A hunter's weapon?"

At the disrespect of her father's sword, Allura couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "For your information, that sword is more valuable than your entire mediocre collection so I suggest you back off buddy boy. And I'm not a pet either."

Whipping his eyes to her the man at the counter darkened. "Oh, a little rebellious one, aren't you? Lord Kai, you will have to mold her well. That is, unless you would like me be of service?"

Kai immediately stepped in front of Allura to shield her from the man that had taken one step closer. "That won't be necessary. Remember that this girl is untouchable.

The man nodded his head once and put his hands out in defense. "Yes, of course my Lord. I wouldn't ever dream of it."

When he was happy with the atmosphere, Kai continued. "Right, so about the sword. Where would the location be again?"

Pointing to a book in front of him, the man spoke. "It would be at the Hunters Association Lord Kai. That's where all unidentified anti gear goes."

Nodding his head once, the pureblood smiled again and headed towards the door, almost pushing Allura out with him. It seemed he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Thank you very much for the information. Have a wonderful night."

* * *

When the door was slammed, Allura was face to face with a very annoyed pureblood. "I told you to let me handle it. That was extremely dangerous."

She just looked at him with a blank look at shrugged. "That's not really my thing."

Kai shook his head and muttered quietly. "Yes, I've noticed."

The air grew thick and the air quiet for a moment before the subject was changed. Kai grabbing her arm firmly and speaking. "Why didn't you tell me the sword you were looking for was a hunter weapon? Are you a vampire hunter?"

Allura looked into his eyes before shaking him off. "Cause it's none of your business. And like I said, I'm not telling you anything pretty boy."

Kai searched her eyes, looking for any kind of clue that would indicate is she was indeed a hunter or not but she gave away nothing. She sure was good about hiding her secrets.

He did silently hope that she wasn't because then if so, then the senate would be in huge trouble with the association for kidnapping.

Another silence entered until Allura spoke first this time. "Right, so we have to go to the association to get my sword back. Let's go then."

This caused Kai to step back into reality. "Wait, entering the association is no such feat. I'm sorry but if your sword is there then it will take rather long time to get it out. I have no jurisdiction there."

He waited for her rebuttal and reply, expecting her to talk back in some sort of manner but was rather surprised when it never came. Instead she just nodded her head once in understanding. It was odd. "That's fine. Let's just go to Cross Academy then."

Blinking a couple times Kai crossed over to her in question. "That was not the response I would have expected."

Allura just shrugged and replied. "Well I mean, if you can't do anything to get in then don't worry about it."

She seemed understanding, a little too understanding for her character. But he did just meet the girl, maybe this wasn't off after all. "Alright then, shall we go?"

He watched her smile for the first time, her slips curving up to reveal a warm feeling in the air. It made his heart flutter somehow.

* * *

After helping her into the car, Kai turned when he heard someone calling out to him. "Lord Kai! Whatever are you doing? There are guests waiting for you back at the party. You can't just leave with a Level E. It's not proper."

Looking at his friend, he tried to quickly reason with him. "Jun, I just helping her get to where she needs to go. Then I will return."

But Jun did not look pleased in the slightest. "Forgive my bluntness Lord Kai, but that's not what you are doing at all. I know you quite well. There is something else about her, isn't there?"

Kai looked back at Allura and knew he couldn't hide anything from his friend. "There is something strange about her Jun. A girl randomly shows up with a hunter's sword and wants to see Grandfather Cross? I know all of the hunters in the area and their children. No one has her name."

Getting to the point, Jun just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Lord Kai. Another mystery? I thought you grew out of these when you researched your fathers death. Aren't there more important things you could do at this moment and time?"

Kai just looked sideways and gave her very defeated sigh. "I suppose I am just trying to keep my mind on other things."

Jun knew exactly what his words meant. He was trying to forget the idea of his mother's death. That's why he was going on this wild goose-chase. He supposed he couldn't blame him though. "Fine fine. I will cover for you. But, be careful Lord Kai. That girl could be tricking you. You know how many enemies you have nowadays."

The pureblood just smiled at his friend and nodded. "Thank you Jun. I will be back."

* * *

Riding in the car, the air was silent between them as Allura watched the sights through the window next to her. The town surrounding Cross Academy seemed to peaceful.

She was shaken from her silence when Kai spoke. "So, are you from around here or just visiting?"

Seeing what he was trying to do Allura smiled. "Nice try. You're still not getting anything out of me."

Kai seemed to understand her silence and playfully muttered. "Well I can certainly try, can't I?"

She smirked as he tried a new approach, using all the information he had on her, which wasn't much. "You're name, Allura. It's very beautiful and unique."

He was surprised when she actually smiled at this, her hand reaching for the necklace around her throat. Allura supposed she could tell him about this since it had nothing to do with her relation to her mom or dad. "My mother named me. She said that dad and her loved me so much when I came into this world that I would be adored until the end of time. That she never thought becoming a mom was possible, until she had me."

Kai smiled at her memory, not gaining much information from it but happy she was kind of opening up. So much so that he wanted to as well in hopes for more on her. "My mother named me as well. My father left before I was born and she used to be so angry at the world for it. But when she had me, she called me her Kai, her forgiveness, for everything that happened."

Allura listened to his words and didn't see a manipulating pureblood, but rather just a broken man. It was strange for her to see him in that light.

She then binked a couple times and looked down and just noticed what she was wearing. "Ahh I can't wear this to see Cross. Do you think we could stop by a shop really quick so I can pick out something less kidnapp-y?"

Kai laughed at her wording and nodded his head. "Of course. Would you like me to lend you some money?"

Allura just shook her head and reached to the door handle. "It's okay, I think I can manage."

Understanding, he reached into his pocket and handed her some money. "Please just take a little. It's my fault you lost your clothes in the first place."

She looked at the money for a moment before taking it slowly, almost seeming embarrassed. "Thanks."

Kai seemed to take joy in this. "I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary."

Allura just scoffed and pushed the door open. "Shut up."

Slamming the door, behind her, she paused for a second before turning. "Hey Kai, your name, I know your mother must have really loved you."

He froze at her words before smiling softly. He had never heard anyone talk about his mom like that. Her love isn't what mattered to the senate, but it mattered to Allura. "I know."

Watching her smile, she lifted up the money and walked into the store as he awaited her return.

* * *

Allura stepped into the store and survived and suitable outfit for what she was about to do next.

After settling on a dark green dress with a matching black tie and bow, she stepped out of the dressing room and went to pay for the outfit.

When she reached the cashier, Allura spoke. "Hey, um. I was wondering if this place has a backdoor exit? My ex boyfriend is kinda following me around out front and I just kinda wanna get away."

The lady at the register nodded her head and seemed to understand the situation. "Ugh I know how that is honey. There is one right past the shoes. Opens up to an old alleyway."

She quickly thanked the woman and once she had payed, followed the instructions to find the back door.

The air was meant with a cool breeze as Allura just smirked at the gullible pureblood and chuckled. "Too easy."

* * *

It took awhile to reach the place she was looking for but once she found it, Alura smiled.

The old department store next to the hidden association seemed like nothing but did she know better.

She stepped into the dusty place and followed the instructions her mother had given her long along, removing an old painting from the wall when something grabbed her from behind.

Allura's self defense training kicked in, and she turned to punch the stranger but found something she wasn't expecting. He blocked it.

Through the dust her attack held onto her fist firmly and stated. "You really have to stop blindly attacking people Allura."

The voice was familiar, too familiar as she slowly saw the face she had just left behind. Kai Kuran.

Trying to pull away, Allura muttered. "Get off of me!"

But this time, Kai was determined. "What are you doing? Why did you leave?"

She pulled again but his grip was serious. It would've taken her own pureblood strength to break free but there was no way she was doing that. So instead, she just shouted. "Why? Because I don't trust you!"

Her words caused his to loosen his grip long enough for her to break free. "Don't trust me?"

Allura nodded her head and answering. "Yeah. Why in the hell would I? Some dark handsome stranger shows up and says he will take me where I need to go with no questions asked? Yeah right. Those kinds of people don't exist, especially purebloods.

But Kai only held one word out of that sentence. "You think I'm handsome?"

She paused for a moment before looking at him like he was crazy. "Seriously? That's all you got from that? All of you are all the same. You purebloods all want something. So, what do you want from me?"

The air was silent again and Kai realized that this girl was good, too good. She had figured out his alternative motives very quickly, so he decided to tell her part of the truth.

Letting his head drop, the pureblood spoke. "My mother died a couple days ago. I suppose I'm just trying to distract myself from that reality by helping you."

Certainly not expecting that, Allura stood shocked now understanding what that party was about and quickly justified his past actions. Somehow that made sense. "Is that the truth?"

Kai nodded his head and smiled was part of the truth but she didn't need to know that. "Yes. I guess you could call it an alternative motive now that I think about it."

Allura looked at him and groaned in frustration. "Ahh don't do that puppy dog look. Now I feel guilty for yelling at you."

But Kai didn't give up looking dejected, instead he spoke low. "Can you forgive me for deceiving you?"

Look away, Allura spoke while running her fingers through her hair. "Fine fine. Just stop with that kicked puppy look please."

Blightening up, the pureblood just now realized the place around them. "Allura, what are you even doing here?"

At this, she smiled and kicked the wall next to her, causing him to look at her concerned.

One more kick landed on the wall and the excess melted away to reveal and small passageway. It kind of looked like an underground tunnel. "It's my ticket into the association."

Kai gasped at his and eyed her carefully. "Allura, please don't tell me you are thinking about breaking into the hunters association to get your sword."

She looked at him for a quick second before turning back. "Okay, I won't tell you that."

That obviously means she would and he was certainly not please with it. "But, you can't! That's extremely dangerous. If they catch you…"

But Allura just shrugged her shoulders and put one hand on the hole. "Then I won't get caught. So, are you coming or what?"

Kai looked into the hole and shook his head. "This is highly illegal."

Smirking, she looked at him and answered. "Aw come on Kai. Live a little. Or is that not usually your style?"

Not getting her answer, Allura just shrugged her shoulders again and started to walk onto the tunnel. "Suit yourself. Go enjoy your stuffy party."

Watching her disappear in the entryway, Kai muttered under his breath before hastily following after her. She was becoming more and more interesting and he just couldn't let her go. He needed to find out more.

* * *

They walked through the large tunnel system, reaching further and further to the association with every step.

Kai watched her with interested and question. "How do you even know about this place? It's not listed on any of the plans we have in our records."

Allura just smiled and turned back to him. "I have my ways. These underground tunnels were built decades ago so that hunters could easily escape if there was a breach in security. Now they are every hardly used and only the highest rated leveled hunters know of its existence. It's like a sort of hidden secret."

Taking the information she gave him, he could put together that maybe she was friends with a high rated hunter, or maybe even one herself. She still haven't answered his question back at the it seemed this only raised more questions.

Allura on the other hand, knew these tunnels like the back of her hand. Her mom may not have told her about specific places, but she knew all about these secret passageways. Said she would use them from time to time to meet with her Dad in secret, or to sneak in and out during the day.

They reached an small old wooden door above them with a small keypad on the base and a code, a code only Level S hunters were granted.

She stood on her toes and carefully punched in the code until a small click was heard and she smiled. "Piece of cake."

Pushing the door up, she noticed the area above her was dark. It seemed like no one was home. Perfect.

Kai eyed her worriedly and whispered harshly. "I can't believe you are going to break into the hunter's association. This is insane."

Allura put her hands in the entryway and hoisted herself up into a hole before poking her head out and smirking. "Don't you mean we? Now hide your aura or we are all going to be done for."

Doing as he was told, she reached out her hand to him to host him up but Kai wasn't having it. So instead he did it himself.

Allura just glanced at him and muttered in response.. "Rude."

Once they were together, both of the them took in the room they were now in. It seemed like a standard hunters room with a bed in the corner and a small bathroom to the right, nothing really special.

Strolling up to the desk next to her, she pushed a couple more buttons and a small compartment opened from the side, revealing a couple badges.

It was a good thing the association never changed there passwords for rooms or else her mother's code may not have worked anymore.

Allura grabbed, two of the badges and handed one to Kai. "Looks like you are now Sora Aki and I am Kanade Nakamura."

The pureblood looked at the badge and hissed. "We can't just steal someone's identity."

But she just shrugged and pushed the badge into his chest so he would have to accept it. "We need something to get through the security checkpoint. Then we'll put them back, maybe."

Beginning to walk away, Kai caught that last part of the sentence and began to chase after all. "Maybe?!"

Allura just smirked and pushed open the door to find an empty hallway. These wings of the place were hardly ever used anymore, probably because of her mom. "Follow me."

* * *

After grabbing a couple black cloaks and placing the badges on the outside to be seen, the two walked through the hallways, towards the weapons storage.

When they got there, Allura quickly swept the stolen ID the card in the doorway and watched the giant entryway open.

Walking into the room they found walls and walls of various weapons hanging up, labeled in alphabetical order. Kai turned to Allura who had this look of wonder in her eyes.

He watched as she quietly stepped further in and placed a hand on one of the weapons in a glass case. It looked to be a bow and arrow.

Then she fixed her gaze on another part of the wall where she found her father's sword.

Kai followed behind and looked over her shoulder. "Are you ever going to tell me how you bypassed all of that security?"

Allura smirked and lifted up the sword carefully, making sure there were no pressure sensors. "Maybe. But what's a girl without her secrets?"

He just narrowed his eyes at her words. "What about you isn't a secret?"

She just winked when footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and up to the door.

Allura and Kai's face dropped as they looked around for a place to hide. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here.

The door opened and Kai pushed her into one of the small adjoining rooms next to them before the stranger walked in.

The footsteps grew larger while Allura and Kai were pressed together in the very small room, trying not to make a sound.

Her face was pressed against his shoulder and she couldn't help but take in his scent of almonds and feeling of absolute warmth.

He noticed this and grimaced but in the dark she couldn't see his expression. "Can you stop smelling me?"

She whispered back harshly. "It's not like I have a choice."

The steps outside grew so much so that it was like they were right outside the door and they both froze. A feeling tension could be felt in the space.

Allura tried to hold her breath but suddenly noticed an irritation in her throat. This close contact was starting to have her realize she was starving.

Cursing until her breath, she bit her lips in hopes that it would help with the craving. She really shouldn't have let Kai drink from her back at the party. Then her control would have been better.

The itching sensation was getting worse by the minute and without knowing it, Allura had moved her head from his shoulder to his neck, breathing heavily in the process.

Kai didn't even notice her eyes turn crimson as she tried to forget the pull of his blood in his veins.

Her fangs retracted by themselves and she opened her mouth just slightest when she knew she had to get away from him.

Without thinking, Allura pushed Kai away from her aggressively, so much so that she threw herself against the door, causing it to open. "No!"

She tumbled out, onto the ground and directly into the strangers feet. Allura kept her head down in fear that her vampire traits were still shown as the woman spoke. "Who are you? You are not allowed to be here. As the President of this Association, I demand you state your name and class this instant.

Quickly acting, Allura drew her sword and swiped it through her leg to create a little mark. It wasn't very big as she didn't wanna start something large.

The president hissed and Allura grabbed Kai's hand before running back to the way they came.

A couple hunters came barreling towards her but Allura was quick, remembering her moms teachings and dodging her enemies."Get them!"

Kai raced forward to help her but Allura just screamed out. "You idiot! You have to stay hidden! Just get out of here!"

This cause him to freeze as a couple more guards raced towards her. But she was quicker, grabbing their arms and twisting them behind their backs.

A couple of hunters pointed there weapons at Allura and Kai couldn't stand by anymore so before they could even reach her, he put up a circle of fire around her.

She looked at the ring of fire and cursed before locking eyes with him in question. Why was he even helping her? She didn't mean anything to him, just a means to pass time. Why did he care?

But she didn't have time to answer those questions as Kai quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the way they came.

* * *

They shut the door to the room they came from originally and jumped into the tunnels before running back towards the old warehouse.

When they reached it, footsteps could still be heard and she knew she could block the exit but that would've meant using her pureblood powers.

So instead she turned to Kai. "You have to blow up the exit."

The pureblood looked at her bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Allura just rolled her eyes and pointed to the hole in the wall. "You know, use your pureblood powers. Boom .Goodbye. Just do it quickly or we are both goners."

He looked at the opening before closing his eyes and the entryway seemed to collapse onto itself.

Silence echoed after that and Allura let out a breath of relief before realizing what she had done. She had screwed up.

No one was supposed to know she was here, especially not the Association President. It was lucky that she didn't see her face though, or else it would have spelled big trouble.

Allura kicked the dirt next to her angry at the fact that her own lust is what got them caught. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Come on! You had one shot Allura."

Suddenly, she heard something she wasn't expecting, laughter.

It was a hardy, thick laugh and when Allura turned her head in confusion, she found Kai.

He was slouched over, with one hand on his stomach, laughing like some sort of crazy person.

She stopped her own self criticism and looked at him in confusion. "Uhhh, pretty boy? Are you okay there?"

Kai stopped slowly after and looked at with the warmest smile she had ever seen. "I can't believe we just did that. That was so...exciting! I haven't felt that kind of energy in years!"

She tilted her head, taking a step further. "Yep, definitely gone crazy."

He kept his smile but tried to compose himself, realizing the situation he was in. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've never been one to break the rules."

Looking at her sword, Allura couldn't help but give a playful smile of her own. "Yes. I've noticed."

Kai recognized these words as the same ones he used after she spoke out about her weapon. "Excuse me, you can't just steal my words."

Winking once, Allura turned her back and smirked. "I just did. What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?"

Kai let out a sigh of exasperation and remembered the way she fought back in the association. It was clear she was trained somehow in a hunters manner but that's all he could figure out.

Although on further inspection, a hunter didn't really fit her character somehow. There was something else about her, something he needed to find out.

The pureblood reached his hand out in offering and stated. "I suppose I will just have to escort you to Headmaster Cross. May I, Allura?"

Allura just rolled her eyes at his princely speech and nodded her head once. "Let's go."

* * *

Just a little Kai and Allura team up. I really love writing their relationship with each other cause Kai always wants to take the lead in the conversation but Allura never let's him. They butt heads a lot and I think that's cute. Zero and Rose were both headstrong and vocal people, so it only makes sense that their daughter would be extra vocal and sassy.

Next Chapter: Headmaster Cross's reunion/meet up with his grandchild, some more playful Kai X Allura banter and a Rose/Hanabusa/Zero reunion with some old Night Class friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruka and Kain Akatsuki looked at the abandoned Ackerman estate before them and took in it's obvious decay.

Lifting the paper in her hands, Ruka spoke first. "Why would Senri want to meet with us at this place?"

Akatsuki just shrugged as they approached closer.

It did seem strange when they received a request from him to meet up at the old estate. They hardly stepped foot in there as it was. Something about it seemed fishy.

Approaching the gates, the two of them stepped onto the entryway before opening the large door that was unlocked.

A loud creak could be heard throughout the empty halls when they suddenly heard a noise to the left of them.

The two looked at each other before getting into attack mode and turned the corner when they were surprised on who was on the other side. "Whoa, slow down you two."

Rima blinked a few times in boredom at put her hand up to show she wasn't attacking.

Ruka turned her head in confusion and spoke. "Rima? What are you doing here?"

The orange haired girl reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? You are the one that called me over and everything."

Akatsuki looked at the paper and gasped before showing her thiers. "Wait. Senri was the one who sent this letter, not Ruka. Why are our names different?"

Rima shrugged when another voice entered the room. "Hey you guys."

They all turned around to find Senri yawning a couple yards away. "Why did you call me out so early in the morning Akatsuki? Is everything alright?"

Blinking a couple times in confusion, Ruka stomped up to him. "What are you talking about Senri? You told US to come here."

Shaking his head, Senri answered. "No I didn't. Akatsuki told me to come here."

Ruka turned to the man in question who also shook his head. "No I didn't."

They all told silent at this realization until Rima spoke first. "That means someone else sent these letters."

Ruka's eyes widened and quickly put the pieces together. Something was very wrong.. "They wanted us all in one place. It's gotta be a trap."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard over on the balcony and everyone turned towards the sound. Akatsuki stepped in front of Ruka to protect her and cursed. "It might be the senate."

Ruka sighed loudly and shouted into the open space. "Oh for god's sakes! We don't know anything about Lady Adelaide, will you give it a rest already?! Haven't you interrogated us enough?"

The air grew still as they listened for more movement, but instead, they heard a voice. "Hey strangers."

Slowly, they all began to recognize the voice at quickly wiped their heads around to find Hanabusa grinned at them from the balcony. "Miss me?"

His friends dropped their jaws as Ruka's voice shook with uncertainty. "Hanabusa?"

The aristocrat made his way down the stairs and tried to explain himself. "I know it's been a long time but I…"

But he wasn't able to finish as his friends leaped forward, crushing him in a heavy embrace. It was so strong that they almost knocked him over.

Akatsuki was the first to let go but not before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe it. We thought we would never see you again."

Hanabusa nodded his head sadly thinking that he really did miss his friends. Rose was important to him but he couldn't deny the joy he felt next to them. He missed that.

Ruka smiled at him but then soon realized something. "Wait. If you're here, then that means…."

The aristocrat nodded his head and almost on cue, a new voice entered the space. "Glad to see you are all in one piece. Sorry about the letters."

They are turned around to find Rose, leaning against one of the railings to the left. She looked almost the same as the day they fled from the senate but there was one thing different about her. She had this aura of happiness to her they have never seen before in her pureblood life.

Zero stood next to her as she moved forward, her dress moving with the breeze. "Hey guys."

Kain was the first to speak to the pureblood. "Rose? Why are you here? Isn't it dangerous? The senate is still looking for you."

She smiled and crossed her arms around herself, avoiding the topic. "We can talk about that in a minute. How have all of you been?"

Ruka rolled her eyes and moved closer to her friend. "Still can't give people a straight answer, can you?"

Rose just smirked and fired back. "Still can't let me get away with anything, can you?"

They both smiled at that and the pureblood replied. "I missed you Ruka."

Ruka just shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I did to. But don't go telling people that."

She laughed at this and elbowed Zero to say something. He complied by just nodding his head. "Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Senri. Glad to see you again."

Senri raised his eyebrow at this. "Did the hunter finally get some manners?"

Zero glared back only to have Rose slap his chest playfully. "Hey now, let's not start this. As much as I would love to bring back the nostalgia of us all fighting each other now is not really the time."

The hunter sighed and understood. "Rose is right. We need to talk to you about something."

The air grew thick as Ruka stepped forward first. "What is it about? I knew there had to be some reason you three came back."

Rose looked down at the floor and nervously played with the sleeves on her dress. "We need to find someone. Someone that was taken, possibly by the senate."

Kain turned his head in confusion. "Who is it?"

The pureblood didn't speak to his question, only took in a nervous breath. Hanabusa could feel her fear and tried to reassure her. "It's alright Rose. You can tell them."

Zero placed a loving hand on her lower back which gave her the courage to speak up. "It's our daughter. Allura Kiryu."

Everyone around them gasped, not knowing that they had children together. They supposed it did make sense though, they were married. "Your daughter?"

Rose nodded her head once and continued. "Yes. We think the senate took her because she's, she's a…"

Another pause entered and Rose bit her lip in anxiety. It was hard to get through this without thinking about where she could be.

Senri answered back. "She's a what?"

Rose took another breath and spoke. "She's a pureblood, like me. I don't know how or why but she is. That's why we have to find her."

Hanabusa's friends were stunned into silence at this news. They didn't know another pureblood daughter was born into this world. Purebloods were seen as even more rare nowadays and the appearance of one could really stir up trouble. "But that's impossible."

Smiling bitterly, she answered. "I know it is. All of our other children are aristocrats but Allura, she's different somehow."

Rima thought about this and thought about a reason this could be possible, ignoring if it was polite or not. "Are you sure she's the hunters kid? I mean she could be…"

But Rose cut her off, knowing what she was going to say, all while watching Zero make an irritated face . "No. I'm sure of it. Kaname and I never…"

Ruka was silently happy to hear this but brushed it off as they had more important matters to discuss. "Anyways, what do you want us to do about it?"

She moved a step further and bowed her head in offering. "Please, I need your strengths again. I can't find her on my own with eyes everywhere. I know it's dangerous and I'm asking you to go against the senate but please, help me find her."

They all looked between each other and at the bowing pureblood in question. She looked so desperate for their help. Even Hanabusa was looking at them with some sort of puppy dog expression. They really needed them.

Ruka put her hands around her hand and sighed. "I guess I can poke around the streets and see what I can pick up."

Kain then stepped forward. "And I can stick my nose in the senate to see if they know anything."

And finally Rima and Senri. "And we can check around certain locations while we are at our upcoming photoshoots. See if any paparazzi have seen anything."

Rose lifted her head at their words and tears build up in her eyes. They really were there for her, even after all these years. "Thank you. Thank you everyone."

Hanabusa smiled at this, knowing that she had really changed since their time at school. Usually she would have tried to shoulder all of these herself but now, she was able to ask for help from those who cared about her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the entrance and everyone froze. "Did you bring anyone else with you?"

Rose shook her head and they all reached for their weapons, ready to attack the presence that was approaching.

The figure moved and Rose leaped forward, her vines grabbing their leg and pulling them down to the floor so they were stuck.

He groaned and Hanabusa raced towards in intent, attack at the ready. "Who are you!? Why did you follow us?!"

The voice came out in a squeak, like he was scared to death. "Wait! Please don't hurt me!"

Rose froze and placed a hand on Hanabusa chest. Something was off about this. "Wait Hanabusa."

He complied and she brought the vines closer to them so they could see the strangers face.

When the sunlight reached his eyes Rose and Zero couldn't help but gasp at the sight. "Ren?! What are you doing here?"

Ren just tried to wiggle out of her grasp and attempted to play it cool. "Hey Mom,Dad, Uncle Aido, fancy seeing you here..."

They just frowned at his attempt and Zero stepped forward in frustration. "Ren, did you follow us?"

The boy just smiled playfully and shrugged. "Guilty?"

Rose put her head in her hands and just sighed loudly, letting her vines disappear. " I can't believe this.."

The rest of the group looked her confused at his conversation and soon enough, Kain stepped forward. "Umm Rose, who is he?"

She lifted her head and pointed to the boy before answering, exasperated. "He's Ren Ichiru Kiryu, our son."

* * *

Kai Kuran watched Allura as they approached the gates to Cross Academy.

He couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto her downcasted ones. She looked so deep in thought for some reason, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Noticing her anxious tapping hand, he concluded that whatever it was, she was really nervous about coming here.

They rounded the corner and the car stopped in the light snow. "We are here Allura."

She turned to the window and couldn't help but turn her lips into a soft smile. This was it. This was the place her parents met.

Kai hurried out to open the door for her but of course Allura wouldn't let him, instead she opened her own door before he could reach it.

Looking up at the tall pillars, a warm feeling echoed in her stomach, like this was were she was meant to be.

He watched her curiously and pointed. "Headmaster Cross is just through here."

Following him, they entered a smaller looking house before turning the corner into some sort of office room.

Kai knocked on the door before them and opened it slightly, Allura still blocked from view. "Hello?"

The older man on the other side wasn't listening though, as it seemed he was on the phone. "Yes, yes I know. I'm sorry but I don't have any information for you. I'll keep my eye out for your description but I seriously doubt the ones that broke into the association would come here."

They both froze at that, but didn't have time to register it as Cross hung up the phone and smiled. "Kai, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kai just answered back. "Hello grandfather."

This caused Cross to leap with joy into his arms, suffocating him in a tight hug. "Aww my little grandchild is so cute! I missed you Kai, why don't you come visit me?"

The pureblood grumbled and tried to pull away from the hug, feeling slightly embarrassed that Allura was watching. "Grandfather please, I am not a child anymore.

Cross just laughed and waved him off. "Maybe to you, but to me you will always be my little Kai Kai. Just say the word and I can cook up some of your favorite dinosaur chicken nuggets like old times!"

Kai groaned and shook his head in rejection. "Come on grandfather. Not now. I have someone that wants to talk to you."

The headmaster turned his head in confusion when Allura stepped from behind the door. She didn't really know how to start out this conversation but hoped it would figure itself out. "You're Kain Cross?"

Cross returned back into his serious mode and returned back to his desk. "Yes, how may I help you Miss?"

Allura looked around the room at the office and found various pictures of her Dad and some other girl next to his desk. "I..um…"

Waiting for her to answer, Cross froze when he saw what she was carrying on her back. "Wait, that sword…"

She gasped and put her hand on it for protection, thinking he was going to take it away.

Watching him step closer to her, her spoke with uncertainty. "What is your name?"

Looking into his eyes, she answered. "It's Allura."

Cross stood silent, with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned to Kai and spoke. "Kai, could we please have a moment alone? I need to talk to Allura."

The pureblood narrowed his eyes at his grandfather words but complied. "Of course. I'll be outside."

Then, Kai left without another word, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he was gone, Allura question the man. "Cross?"

The headmaster looked up at she could see a thin rim of tears across his eyes. "I thought I would never see you again Allura. It's like a miracle."

Allura put her hand up in question and took a step back at the crying man. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on. Who are you and how do you know about my sword?"

Cross just smiled and pointed to the weapon. "That sword you have, used to belong to me. I gave it to Zero before he went into hiding. And if you have it that means your, Allura Kiryu,right?"

Hearing her last name pour from his lips was certainly a shock. No one really said their last names in fear of people listening in.

Allura didn't even have to say anything because her expression gave it all away.

Racing forward, Cross pulled her into a tight embrace, letting his tears fall. "I knew it. You've grown up so much. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Oh my beautiful grandchild."

Allura awkwardly let him hug her when a word stuck in her mind. "Wait, you said grandchild. Does that mean your my..my...grandfather?"

Pulling away, the hunter smiled and nodded his head once, confirming it was true. She gasped and tried to think about him in any sort of way, but she just couldn't remember. She supposed she was just a baby after all. "How come I don't remember you?"

His eyes turned sad and answered. "Because I was Zero's father, I'm under surveillance more than ever. They think that I will lead them to you. So when you were born, I made sure to slip away but after that, it's just been too dangerous to see you. I hope you understand."

Allura nodded her head, her fists curling in anger even more at the senate. They couldn't even let you spend time with her grandfather. What terrible people they truly were.

Then, she thought of something. "Wait, If I'm your grandchild, does that mean that Kai and I are...?"

But Cross cut off her wandering thoughts. "No. You two are not related. Yuki and Zero were my adopted children, no blood relation."

Allura let out a breath of relief at that. Wait, relief? Why was she anxious about them being siblings in the first place? She didn't really know the answer.

Cross smiled and pointed to the sword in question. "I see Zero passed down the sword to you."

Allura just laughed nervously and played with the ends of her hair. "Yeah, something like that. I kinda, you know, stole it?"

He blinked a few times before erupting in a slow laugh. "You really are their child aren't you? I'm glad to see it's going to a good home."

The air grew quiet when Cross changed the subject. "Not that I'm not thrilled you are here Allura but why are you here? You know it's dangerous for you to be around this area."

Thinking for a moment, she decided to tell him the truth, feeling that she could trust him. "I want to resurrect Kaname. My moms letters said it was possible."

Cross's eyes grew even more sad at this. "Allura…"

But she wasn't having it. "The letters said he could help, so I have to. I have to resurrect Kaname."

Suddenly the door flew open and Kai stomped up to her with a very angry expression. "What do you want with my father?"

Allura gasped and realized he had been eavesdropping, wondering how much he actually heard. "Were you stalking us? Wow, very professional mr pureblood."

But Kai was in no mood for jokes and grabbed Allura's arm roughly, causing her to wince in pain. "I'll ask again. What do you want with my father?"

She narrowed her eyes and spoke. "Your father? What are you talking about?"

The purebloods voice grew to one of impatience. "Kaname Kuran, my father."

Widening her eyes, Allura put two and two together. Her mother's letter never once mentioned Kaname's last name so how was she supposed to know that it was Kuran?

Kai looked less than understanding and remained his grip on her arm. "Did you set this all up to get close to him?"

Allura shook her head and shouted back. "You think I wanted to be kidnapped and sold off to you as a slave?."

Cross noticed the tension and spoke commanding. "Kai, that's enough."

He looked at his grandfather and complied, letting go of her arm. Cross then continued. "It's alright, you can trust her."

Kai's eyes widened at this as his grandfather changed the subject. "So, I don't know what your living arrangements are but you two are always welcome to stay here."

Allura nodded her head and Cross smiled. "Now, you go first Allura. Kai will be right there."

She gave him a look of confusion but listened, slowly closing the door behind her.

Kai turned to his grandfather in annoyance, that is, until he spoke. "Listen to me Kai. I know that you don't trust others easily but you don't have to worry about Allura. Trust me."

He pointed in the direction she's gone and question. "How can I when I know nothing about her? Grandfather, who is she?"

Cross just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't give you those answers. The only one that can do that is Allura. Just know that she isn't your enemy."

Not really believing his words, Kai shook his head in frustration. "I'm going to find out about her."

The headmaster then pointed out the window and shrugged. "Well if you are going to do that, you better hurry before the night class comes out. She's already halfway there."

Kai's eyes widened as he ran out of the headmaster office as quick as possible while grumbling. "She has no concept of personal safety at all! That girl..I swear..."

Having a sort of deja vu feeling, he circled the office and remembered Zero running after Rose after she had done something reckless. It was funny to think that fate worked out like this.

When he was gone, Cross laughed to himself and picked up a picture of his daughter and son. "You see that Yuki? Kai is going to be just fine."

* * *

This was the reunion chapter! Next time we have Allura and Kai meeting the night class of this generation, Rose and friends plotting to her save and more fluff cause fluff is best. Man, I love writing this story. I hope you all are enjoying reading it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kai found Allura right where his grandfather said she would be, halfway to the night class dorms, an unhappy expression plastered on her face.

He hurried up to her and called out. "Allura, where are you going?"

She just huffed in response and waved him off. "Away from you."

The pureblood paused and sighed before trying a new approach. "What does that mean?"

They reached a large fountain in the center of the academy and Kai watched her turn to him. "What do you think it means? You know what, I don't know why I'm so irritated. You're just showing your true colors like I thought you would."

The look on her face was one that complexed the pureblood. She seemed angry, but underneath that was something else he couldn't pinpoint. Was it, disappointment?

He didn't really know what to say about it, so instead he apologized. "I don't understand why you are so upset, but I apologize nonetheless."

This only caused her to laugh at them. "Seriously? Is that all you do? If you don't understand then don't apologize, ever."

Allura hopped up on the railing of the fountain so she could be taller than him and crossed her arms. "If you start to apologize then everyone will just walk all over you. And for your information, I have better things to do with my time then follow you around, get kidnapped, and sweet talk my way to get close to you. So keep dreaming."

The pieces clicked together and Kai realized why she was so angry at him. It must of been because of that outburst with his grandfather. "With all do respect, you haven't given me much to go on. How am I supposed to know that you didn't have any alternate intentions?"

Allura smirked at that. "Oh, so you do have a backbone? Interesting."

She didn't answer any of his questions and yet he couldn't help but smile internally at her loose sarcasm. He covered it with a side comment though to hold his ground. "And you still dodge my accusations."

Nodding her head, she uncrossed her arms and touched the part of her arm he grabbed before. There seemed to be a bruise. "That's just the kind of girl I am pretty boy. But seriously though. You did your job. I showed up here unkidnapped. Now you can go back to that party of yours."

Kai thought about his and realized that she was indeed right. He had finished what he had intended to do but he also knew he couldn't just leave everything like that. Whoever this girl was wanted something from his father Kaname, and he was going to find out what it was. Although, he would have to think of another excuse to stay, and fast.

That's when he looked to where her arm was and saw the outline of a purple and blue mark peeking through the top of one of the cuffs of her shirt. It looked to be about the same place he grabbed her. "Hold on, your arm.."

Allura eyed his confusingly and pulled the sleeve down so he couldn't see. "I'm fine."

But Kai knew better and before he knew it, he raced forward and grabbed the area in question. This sudden action cause her to wince in pain at the contact. "No you are not. Let me see, I can heal you…."

He got a quick look at the bruise and realized how careless he had been with his strength to her. She was human after all, and he hadn't held back. If his mother was here how disappointed she would have been at that.

Although it seemed Allura wasn't having any of his pity towards her as she quickly pulled away from his grip. "Don't touch me! I said I was fine!"

Taking a step backgrounds, Allura realized that the paved area to the fountain was smaller than anticipated and stepped right into open air.

She started to feel herself loose balance, tumbling backwards into the fountain, Kai still remaining his grip on her arm.

They both heard a collective splash and the two were soon soaked in the water, clothes and hair now sopping wet.

Kai body was pressed against hers in an awkward fashion and his head fell onto her neck/shoulder area roughly. If anyone had walked by at this point it would've been hard to explain.

Allura grumbled at the position and muttered. "Ugh, how are you so heavy?!"

He lifted his hand at this and found himself starting eye to eye with her, being rather close in proximity to each other.

They remained frozen in that position for a couple moments, Alutra as well trying to figure out the motives in his brown hazelnut eyes. "Uhh earth to pretty boy? You in there?"

Kai coughed a few times to place himself back in reality and turned his face away from hers, hoping she didn't see the small, irritating blush curling up in his cheeks. "Yes, sorry about that. I was trying to catch you."

She rolled her eyes at his reasoning. "Right, well you did a really bang up job at it."

A small silence echoed in the trees for a few moments until Allura was starting to get uncomfortable from the staring. "Uh Kai?"

Blinking a few times, he answered. "Yes Allura?"

Pointing to the position they were in she replied. "Could you get off of me? You really are heavy, you know."

Everything began to snap back at him and he immediately understood, leaping off of her like she was on fire. "Right, sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Allura began to help herself out of the water, rejecting Kai hand to her and opting to help herself instead.

Once they were out, a chilled breeze whipped through the trees which caused Allura to sneeze. It was still in winter months after all.

Kai noticed this and quickly began removing his jacket. "Here, I know this is wet as well but it will help with the cold. You are human after all."

Allura took one look at the jacket and laughed to herself. Human, yeah right.

He didn't understand her response and called her out on it. "What is so funny?"

She just smirked and turned to walk away. "Don't worry about it. It's an inside joke. And keep your jacket. I don't want it."

Still not fully understanding, he dropped the conversation for now and pointed towards the building a couple feet in front of them. "Well, it's getting rather early. The sun will be up soon. Let's at least find a place to rest, then I will return back. What do you say?"

Allura looked in the direction he was pointing at saw a sign that cleary was marked MOON DORMITORY on the front. This made up light with glee, because this was the place that her mom used to stay at. There was no way she was going to miss a piece of information like this.

Trying to look as disinterested as possible, she sighed. "I guess. Only if you promise that you really will go back after. I'm about to see your pretty boy face in my nightmares any day now."

Kai nodded his head and moved in front of her, but not before plopping his jacket on her shoulders before leaving. "Alright then, let's go."

She look at the object in question and turned to shout at him. "Hey, what the hell is this? I said I didn't want your dang jacket"

But Kai only shrugged. "It's too late now. It has already found a home."

Narrowing her eyes, Allura fired back. "What are you, a grade schooler?"

The pureblood paused for a moment before turning back. "Possibly. But you say that I must stand my ground as it were so here I am trying just that. Keep it."

The fact that he was so good at twisting her own words was so beyond frustrating but she couldn't deny that he was indeed crafty. "You are so sneaky."

Letting him win this round, she pulled the fabric closer to her shoulders and realized the scent was indeed one same one she breathed in at the association. Kai's scent.

Why did it hurt so much when he accused her of manipulating him back in her grandfather's office? Was it because she had spend time with him or was it because of something more? She honestly wasn't sure.

But whatever it was, wherever she remembered his face back then, a small pit of wright would well up in her chest. She didn't like it. "Hey Kai?"

Her softer tone caught his attention rightway, causing him to pause. "Yes?"

She averted her eyes and started playing with her sleeves, not sure why this made her so nervous, "I mean it, you know. I didn't plan for us to meet like this."

The fragileness in her voice was not something missed on the pureblood. It was a tone he had only heard her speak once in, and that was when she talked about his mom.

Another sentence poured from her mouth then, which made her look away even more. "I didn't plan it, but I think I'm glad I did end up meeting you. You're pretty interesting prettyboy."

Kai watched her nervous demeanor and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in this moment. He was almost certain it was a side that not everyone saw of her.

Smiling softly, he gave his reply. "I think I am as well, Allura."

The vampires in the room took one look at the boy who now labeled as Rose and Zero's kid, stunned into silence. "Your son?"

Rose just sighed heavily and put a hand up to her temple as she realized she was getting an headache. This was all ready getting too convoluted. "Yes. Ren, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the house without permission? You are in serious trouble."

Ren sheepishly smiled back and tried to make his case. "I know Mom, but I can't just stay here knowing Lur might be in trouble. I want to help."

The pureblood scoffed at that. "Help? You are going to get yourself killed!"

Zero stepped forward to back her up. "Your mother is right Ren, it's too dangerous for you to be here."

The boy grumbled in annoyance until saw Hanabusa in the corner of his vision. Maybe he could convince his parents. "Uncle Aido, please?"

Gazing at the sadness in his eyes, the aristocrat couldn't help but see a smaller version of Rose in his mind. She only wanted to help also in that time. It was the same here. "Listen, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him stick around. You know, for the research portion? Think about how you were when you were his age Rose."

She cursed internally and rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, and I made so many stupid mistakes because of it. You know what the senate will do if they find out that he has my blood. I will NOT let that happen, not again."

Hanabusa understood but he also knew that if they said no what would happen. Speaking through their connect blood bond, he spoke. _I know you are worried, but think about what would happen if you say no. He will probably just go and research it alone, and wouldn't that be even more dangerous? He doesn't have to leave the estate, just help out._

Thinking about all the possibilities, she knew deep down that he was right. Ren wasn't the type of person to let things go. She supposed that was herself shining through. "Ugh. Fine. But only for research. Don't you dare leave this estate without permission."

Ren lit up at those words and bounced happly to his mom, hugging her in the process. "Thank you mom!"

The pureblood accepted the hug, all while sighing in defeat toward her friends. "Was I this difficult also?"

Answering rightway, the group spoke deadpan. "Yes."

Rose gave her friends eyes of pity and realized she had been the same. "I am so so sorry."

They all laughed at her when Ren realized his manners and walked towards the strangers in the room. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Ren Kiryu. It's nice to meet you. Are you my mom's friends from school?"

Nodding their heads, Senri spoke first. "It seems that even he has more manners then the hunter."

Zero's shoulder's raised in challenge but Rose quickly put an authoritative hand on his chest, telling him to stop. "Alright alright, let's not heckle Zero again. We have to discuss our plan. Unfortunately, we have to be extra careful though as the senate is crawling around here."

Everyone listened to the plan when Ruka put hand up in question. "Not to be literal but almost every hunter and vampire in power nowadays hates your existence. I don't think they would be in the mood for compromise."

Rose nodded her head, expecting group all watched her eyes darken then, into something more ominous. "It doesn't matter. If they don't want to peacefully give her back then I will just rip it open from the outside. Compromise is only plan A. If they wanted to pain me as a monster then I'll deliver."

They all shivered at the area that radiated off of her, knowing that if she wanted to, Rose could topple the vampire senate it one swing. It was rather terrifying.

She noticed the shift and tried to regain her control. "So, in order to do that we need those we can trust. What are the locations of Kazuki and Yuki?"

At those names, the group stood still and Rose, Zero, and Hanabusa wanted to know the answer. Why did the air suddenly feel more dense?

Their friends looked slightly nervous, eyes moving to one another as to see who would be the one to speak. Kain lost. "Uhh about Lady Yuki.."

Rose could feel an unknown anxiety in her chest rose it's way to the top. Watching Zero she could see that he had the same feeling. "What about Yuki?"

Silence after that was like torture and Rose couldn't take it. "God damn it Kain. Spit it out! What about Yuki?!

The aristocrat shifted uncomfortably at spoke the news. "She's gone."

The room around them started to shift and Zero was the first to speak, a low hint of anger in his voice. "What, do you mean gone?"

Not liking how long this was taking, the hunter took matters into his own hands and race up, grabbing Akatsuki's shirt roughly. "What do you mean gone?!"

Kain spoke in a shaken tone. "About a week ago, she was found in the place where Lord Kaname passed away. It was too late."

The words echoed in his head but he refused to confirm them. There was no way, Yuki couldn't possibly be…

A low growl entered his throat as he punched Kain straight across the face in grief. "You're lying!"

Rose's eyes widened at this and raced forward to grab his swinging arm. "Zero, stop!"

But he wouldn't stop. His mind was in so many places it was hard to process everything. His friend, his sister in a sense, was dead? There was no way that could of happened. There was no way, there was no way.

The pureblood took one look at his frantic eyes and tried to steady them. "Zero, look at me. You are losing yourself. You are scaring Ren. Please, just breathe."

Zero took one look into the face of his terrified son and knew he couldn't control himself. He needed to get away from here.

Moving away from the group he quickly turned and muttered. "I need to be alone."

Rose's anxiety caused her to reach into his arm, pleading. "Zero.."

But all of these emotions were far too much for him and he did something he probably shouldn't have. He pulled away from her aggressively, an icy tone reaching into his voice which made her flitch. "Alone."

The pureblood stood frozen as he watched her husband leave the room without another sound, the door slamming behind them.

Hanabusa eyed her worriedly and tried to sense her emotions but it seemed he was getting pulled away from him. She was hiding it from him. That didn't make Hanabusa feel any better.

Walking up to Ren she placed a loving hand on his head and smiled. "Don't worry. You're dad will be okay. He just needs to think about some things. Now, it's getting late, the sun will be up soon. Let's all rest a bit before we come up with our plan."

Everyone around them agreed and headed upstairs to find some respective rooms.

Rose turned to Ruka before she left and spoke evenly. "Ruka, could you please take Ren?"

The tone sounded rather robotic but Ruka complied nevertheless. "Sure. Come on kid."

Ren listened to her but couldn't help but wonder what that were argument was about. Would they really be okay?

Once everyone was gone, Hanabusa carefully reached out and touched her shoulder in question. "Rose?"

The sudden action caused her last bit of strength to drain away and lose feeling in her legs, slumping down to the floor in defeat. He gasped at this. "Rose?!"

A hand reached up to her face and all of the control she had in this situation was gone. A choked sob escaped her throat as the tears rushed onto her face. It couldn't be possible, Yuki was dead?

The flood gates began to open and everything that Rose felt crashed into Hanabusa all at once. It was so incredibly painful that he crunched over in the groan. This was one of the worst waves he had ever felt.

But Rose was too distracted to even notice his pain, instead she was trapped inside her own mind.

Her breathing picked up and the room began to spin in a sign of another panic attack. But this one was too strong to control.

Another sob caught in her throat as she realized that this was all her fault. She was the one that suggested they break away from the senate, she was the one that should have been dead. Not Kaname, not Yuki but her. It was suffocating.

Thinking about Zero and he devastating expression she concluded that she caused that. Kaname asked her to look after Yuki without him and yet she failed him. She failed all of them.

The thoughts screamed in Hanabusa's head, laying one on top of each other that he had to block his ears in an attempt to drown them out. This was bad. This was very very very bad.

Another wave on pain crashed on him as he shouted at her to snap out of it. "Rose, Rose! Calm down! Pease. You can't lose yourself! Please. Ren is upstairs and he needs you to pull it together!"

Blinking a couple times, she registered his voice but the layers overlapped them. "Hanabusa I-I-I I did this. I killed her. I killed him. It's my fault. I-I-I…"

Cursing that this wasn't working, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Rose, please. I hate seeing you like this. Please come back."

His words seeped into her mind at her felt her own arms grasp his, crying desitating tears into his shirt.

Hanabusa rubbed her head slightly and wiped a couple of tears in his own eyes. It seemed her emotions were so strong that it was seeping into him now.

After what seemed like hours, she breathing turned normal again as she looked up at his face in sadness. "I"m sorry. I hurt you again. That's all I ever do."

Shaking his head, he pulled her back to his chest. "Don't worry, I can take it. And about Yuki. You didn't kill her, okay? She made her own decisions."

This caused Rose to pull away from him bitterly. "You and I both know that's not true. I was part of it. I know it. And now I've hurt Zero as well."

Moving to stand, she realized her legs still felt like jelly and began to topple down.

Hanabusa noticed this and quickly helped her up. "He is just processing everything. I know he doesn't blame you. You just have to give it some time."

Rose looked down at the floor at those words, wondering if that were really true.

Kai and Allura moved towards the gates of the Moon Dorm quietly and she couldn't help but take in it's large and intimidating structure. This was the place, the place where her mom used to live.

Knowing she had to be extra careful to hide her pureblood nature, she followed Kai into the building.

The minute they pushed the dorms open, various gasps and whispered could be heard throughout the place. They seemed rather excited. "Lord Kai has returned! Lord Kai is here!"

People rushed up to greet the pureblood and Allura watched him change his personality into something more professional. "Hello, it's nice to see you all again."

Everyone bowed in respect at his words when one voice rose above the rest.

It was a girl who looked to be about the age of them, hair black in length with a puppy dog expression on her face. Allura could tell from a mile away that she had a thing for Kai. "Lord Kai! I thought you were at the senate's party? Whatever brings you here? Not that we aren't all pleased to see you of course."

Kai just smiled which made her swoon even more. "I offered to escort my new colleague to Cross Academy because she had some business here, Hana."

Taking a side step, everyone took in the girl in question and grumbled. Why had Lord Kai brought a girl with him? Surely he did not fancy her. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Allura."

Allura herself just put her hand up as a greeting, not really wanting to speak or bow to these people. She didn't even know them.

The other girl, Hana, looked less than pleased at this, taking in Allura's looks and comparing them to herself. Why had Lord Kai chosen such a plain girl?

Another voice rang out just then. "Ah right. My uncle said something about Lord Kai taking a servant at the party. This must be her."

Allura's eyes twitched at the word servant but let it slide, knowing she had to keep herself on the downlow.

Hana smirked at this, now knowing that this girl didn't stand a chance with the pureblood. He was royal blood after all. "I wondered why you were so attached to such a common girl. Now it all makes sense."

Wanting nothing more then to put this little snobby rich girl in her place, Allura tried to suppress herself from actually doing it. Kai admired her restraint from afar. "Since it is getting rather early, we were wondering if there were any rooms available for rest? I apologize for requesting something so on the spot."

The boy that spoke before answered him back. "Of course Lord Kai. We would be honored if you would stay with us. You were our classmate a couple semesters ago afterall."

Kai smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata then glance towards Allura and scratched the back of his head. "But there is one thing. Unfortunately there is only one room not occupied at the moment. Every other one is full."

The pureblood thought about this for a moment before glancing at her and nodding. "Alright. Then Allura will just sleep with me."

Everyone in the room gasped at his words. Why would a pureblood invite a common Level E to share a room, nevermind a bed with him? It was almost unheard of.

The whispers set Allura off and she couldn't hold her respect anymore. He was taking it too far. "Whoa whoa whoa buddy boy. There is no way in hell I'm sleeping with you. I'd rather sleep in the woods."

Hana twitched her brow at her rudeness and and muttered. "That can be arranged."

Kai looked at Hana in warning at the comment and she shut her mouth. "This is the only option we have. We will just have to make do. Now come."

She didn't like the way he was addressing her and crossed her arms. "I'm not your damn dog Kai."

The sound his name without his title brought an unseen outrage in the group. "It's Lord Kai."

But Allura just fired right back sarcastically. "I know what it is, thank you very much."

The unhappy faces around the crowd brought an uneasiness in Kai and he felt himself pulling her to the steps. "We will take our leave now. Goodnight."

Allura pulled against him but he was serious this time. So instead, she let him take her away from the scene.

When Kai shut the door behind him, he wore his evident look of displeasure. "Could you have at least tried to act civil down there? You are going to paint a target on your back."

Allura just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't help that they were rude. I'm not just gonna sit back and let someone walk all over me."

She clearly didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Those vampires down there could very easily go after a human like her which meant he had to protect her even more so now. "That is not the point."

He also knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this so instead he decided to drop it for now. "Forget it. You should get some rest. Quite a lot has happened."

Kai then grabbed a couple blankets off of the bed and threw them onto the sofa next to them before walking over to it.

Allura questioned this. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Turning to her, he answered. "I'm not about to make a lady sleep on a sofa, no matter how little you act like it. You take the bed. I'll be fine here."

Her eyes softened a bit but then remembered that he had just outright insulted her. That's why she couldn't help but answer back sarcastically. "Well, excuse me, sorry I'm not ladylike enough for you Lord Kai. Now I'll just take my leave your highness."

She fake bowed and huffed into the large king bed before wrapping herself in the covers. He sure was a jerk sometimes.

A couple hours later, Allura tossed and turned in the bed, unable to get quite comfortable. Maybe it was because there was a pureblood vampire a couple feet away from her that put her on edge. Could of been.

She thought of her family and wondered what they were doing at this very moment. Ren must be reading under the covers and mom was probably pacing the floor for the hundredth time. She did always seem to be on edge.

Turning her head at the sleeping pureblood she stepped out of bed and really took in the room for the first time.

It was fairly big with a desk facing a window and the chess board located to the left of it. On further inspection, a couple of the pieces were crumbled into dust and a large crack was slashed in the middle of it. Someone must of been a sore loser.

Moving towards the desk, she opened some of the drawers and found a single picture at the bottom of the drawer.

Allura inspected it and gasped internally at what she was looking it. It was a picture of her mom and that brown haired boy from the attic. This must of been Kaname. He did look just like Kai.

The pieces started to click together and she realized that this must of been his room, Kaname's room.

Suddenly, the voice in the back of her head echoed a whispered tone. _That's right._

Turning her head around, she spoke back in her mind, not wanting Kai to wake up. _Why did you send me here? Who are you? What do you want?_

His laughed filled her mind at her impacietene. _So many questions. In due time little one. I want what you want. We are the same after all._

Allura rolled her eyes at this. _Yeah you keep saying that but it doesn't really answer my questions. What should I do?_

The room around her slipped away into darkness and Allura frantically looked around, seeing only black. "Whaa where am I?"

The man's voice returned, but this time it wasn't in her mind. It sound like he was just a couple feet away. "Little one, you are in your own mind, I wanted to be able to meet you. My successor."

Successor? The word felt metallic in her mouth. "Successor? What are you even talking about?"

The darkness cleared just slightly, enough to see a man hunched over in the distance.

On closer inspection she noticed that he had chains wrapped around his entire body, strange writing etched on the sides. "Finally, let me see you."

Allura took a step closer, almost like she wasn't able to resist. He smiled at that. "Ah yes. You will do nicely. My flower was only the beginning."

Turning her head in question, she spoke. "Who, who are you?"

The man stopped, his head turning up slightly to look at her. He almost looked like the picture she had just seen of Kaname. The resemblance was unmistakable.

That's when he smiled at opened his eyes, revealing a two tone color of blue and red. "How could you have forgotten me? I am you."

Suddenly a mirror apperanced next to her and when she looked at it, her eyes had changed into the same ones as that man. She didn't know why but a ring of terror whipped through her at the sight.

So much so that she brought her hand down and slammed the mirror to pieces, all while screaming in the process. "NO!"

Allura sat up in the bed breathing heavily, a small pool of sweat pouring down her face. What the hell was that?

Looking around her, she found nothing out of place, only the soft breathing of Kai a couple feet from her. Good, It was just a dream. But why did it feel so real?

Shakily getting out of bed, she paused when a low mummer could be heard in the direction of the sofa.

Moving closer she found Kai tossing his head to the side in anguish, muttering out a couple words she couldn't pinpoint

Seeing him in this moment he didn't look like a pureblood prince, but rather just a frightened boy.

Without realizing it, Allura moved her hand down to his face and touched his forehead lightly, making sure he wasn't sick.

Thankfully that wasn't the case but the motion caused him to grab her hand in surprise, all while whispering. "Mom?"

Allura's eyes saddened and realized just how much of a brave face he must have been putting on for everyone. But underneath it all, he was still grieving.

Removing her hand caused him to as well, all while turning in annoyance. "Mmmm uncomfortable."

She couldn't help but smirk at his childlike nature and looked towards the bed in question, thinking of an idea.

Then she carefully placed her arms underneath him and used her pureblood strength to lift him off of the ground, slightly hoping he wouldn't wake up in the process.

Undoing the covers, she plopped him in the bed before pulling the covers over him. He seemed happy at this. "Mmm thanks mom."

Allura then noticed a hair out of place and reached down to wipe it away. In doing so, she couldn't help notice that he had really long eyelashes. She kinda wanted to touch them.

But she resisted the temptation, wondering what in the world she was thinking in the first place. This boy was using her, and she was going to use him. That was it, end of story.

Taking a step back, Kai stirred and muttered sloppily. "No, don't leave me. Promise me."

Allura looked down at his innocent demeanor and smiled before grabbing his hand in hers. "I promise."

He smiled at that and let go of her hand, turning his head in the other direction and snuggling in.

She looked at the hand that had held his and sighed to herself. "What are you doing Allura? You need to focus."

Then, without turning back she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She needed to explore this place a bit more.

Heheheheh the seeds of romance are in the air. I know the whole "killing off Yuki thing" is sudden but I have a reason. You just gotta wait. Also, I read all your messages and I'm so happy you are liking the story. That makes me really happy ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Allura shut the door behind her carefully and stepped into the corridor that was now empty.

Walking down a couple feet, she saw a gallery of various portraits on the wall next to her. On further inspection Allura realized there were some plaques next to the frames.

Lining the walls were various names and years of graduation for everyone in the night class, but one of them was a little different.

One of the portraits was strangely missing, right in the middle of the wall. The only thing there was a vague outline of an invisible frame.

Turning her head to the side in curiosity, Allura heard a voice. "So, what is your intention with Lord Kai?"

She followed the voice and found that girl from before that clearly had a thing for Kai. Hana, was it?

Her black hair flipped to the side as she sized up the girl but Allura wasn't amused. "Why is it any of your business?"

Hana huffed at her rude response and took a challenge step closer. "Because low level E's need to learn their place. I know Lord Kai is too kind and respectful to train you, but you need to understand where you stand."

Allura smirked at this and challenged. "Oh yeah? Maybe you don't know Kai as well as you think you do."

The aristocrat growled at her words and narrowed her eyes in warning. "How dare you speak to Lord Kai like that. If he won't train you then I'll do it for him. Oh, how he will thank me."

Not fully understanding, she suddenly felt a bunch of hands on her, in warning. Looking back Allura found a group of about ten students urging her down the step and outside.

She listened, not wanting to wake up the sleeping pureblood and also half curious to see what they would do in the first place. Without her sword, fighting would be harder but she knew she could take them.

* * *

Once they were outside, the students pushed Allura onto the grass roughly which caused her to groan at the contact. Man, these vampires were handsy.

Hana looked above her in power and smirked. "You're new so you don't know who I am. Let me introduce myself. The name's Hana Yamato, aristocrat and President of the Night Class."

Allura looked at her challenger and laughed. "You're the president, really? Man, they really must have been desperate for someone to elect you."

The aristocrat ticked her brow in anger before reaching down and slapping Allura across the face. "You! You have no idea what you just said. This is why we are here."

She coughed out a spit of blood and rolled her eyes at this ladies pretentious attitude. Was this how vampires were usually? Now she understood why her mom ran away. "I know what I said."

Hana raced forward again to slap her once more but Allura anticipated her moves and blocked the action, causing her to grab her wrist.

Smiling through her bloody teeth, Allura spoke. "You're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that, princess."

Gasped, Hana yacking her wrist away and turned to the students. "Begin."

Just then, all the students came barreling towards her in attack but Allura remembered her defense training.

Throwing the first couple off of her, she blocked another and punched him straight in the chest. He groaned in pain after that.

More attackers came but Allura knew better, dodging and taking them down in a single swoop. All the onlookers were slightly afraid and this girls strength. "Who is this girl?"

She smirked at the praise and blocked another punch, twisting his arm behind his back and destabilizing him. Putting a finger up to her lips, she whispered. "It's a secret. Who's next boys?"

One of the boys wasn't thrilled at her cocky response and ran towards her with immense speed, almost to the point where Allura barely missed the hit.

Hana was beginning to become impatient with her henchmen and grumbled. "She's just a human, take her down!"

The same boy smiled and raced at her again, Allura sliding under his legs and kicking his feet out from under him.

He groaned and she smiled at her victory when she realized it was short lived. There were just too many of them and her training could only take her so far.

The one thing weighing in the back of her mind was to not let her power bubble up to the surface during this fight. It would only spell more trouble for everyone if that happened.

Because she was distracted, Allura suddenly felt a raging pain in her arm and turned to find that a student had cut her deep with his power.

Gritting her teeth, she heard Hana heckle her. "Are you learning Level E? Lord Kai is your master and we are your superiors."

Allura rolled her eyes once more and scoffed. "Sorry I don't do that kind of roleplay."

Hana growed at the noncompliance and shrugged. "I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

Just laughing at her words, Allura smiled. "Oh really? Bring it on princess."

Watching Hana race towards her, Allura blocked the first hit quickly but only to find that the aristocrat had disappeared and reappeared behind her in a moment.

Hana smiled and knew she had her as her fingers ignited with lighting and aggressively grabbed her arm. "Got you."

The electrically ran through her body and Allura couldn't help but scream, remembering the men that kidnapped her for that party. Their powers were the same. Maybe they were related

Losing feelings in her legs, Allura tried to fight but found Hana kicking her legs from under her and smiling.

Falling down to the grass, the pureblood gasped and knew the only way to win was to use her powers, but she couldn't. Being a human wasn't going to work for her.

Hana looked down at the girl and answered. "I'll stop, if you bow before me and promise to never speak out against Lord Kai again."

Not able to think, Allura felt another painful shock in her body, causing her to grit her teeth to draw blood. This was so humiliating. She secretly wished her Mom taught her more about fighting and not just defending.

The aristocats voice rang through once more. "Say it."

Another shock and another scream echoed through the space until everything stopped, only one voice remaining. Lord Kai. "Who is responsible for this?"

He sounded angry which made everyone on edge. Because there was no answer, Kai spoke again. "I'll ask only once more, who is responsible for this?"

The edge in his voice made Hana step forward. "Lord Kai, we are only trying to train your new servent. It seems she doesn't understand the hierarchy."

But Kai didn't seemed to like this answer and instead gazing at Allura. "I never asked for you to do this."

Hana fired back quickly. "But, this is what is proper for Level E's. Your servant must be trained."

Everyone watched as Kai took a step closer to Allura, and helped her up, steading her swaying body. "She is not my servant."

They were taken back by that. "Then Lord Kai, who is she to you?"

Before Allura could react, she watched as Kai pushed her waist onto him quickly before planting his lips onto of hers in a feat of passion.

Widening her eyes, she barely even registered the fact that he was kissing her and stood in shock at the action, feeling the need to close her eyes and the contact.

His lips were hot and fierce, claiming her with his presence all over her body. It was intense and passionate and desperate. Allura didn't know what to think.

She gasped when she felt his tongue enter just slightly, causing her to blush and shake with anticipation. Since when had this pretty boy learned to kiss like that?

His hand pushed her closer to him as his lips claimed hers for a couple moments, everyone watching the scene with surprise. It seemed Lord Kai was serious about this girl.

His mouth pushed against her again, causing her let out a sound of passion before they were gone completely. It left her in a daze.

Breaking away, Kai looked back to the group and stated. "Does that answer your question?"

Everyone nodded their heads in fear and Kai noticed that Allura was in shock about what had occurred, so much so that he knew what he had to do.

In one swift motion, Kai lifted up Allura and started to move away from the scene but not before hissing to the group. "I don't want you see anything like this again. I didn't give up my position as president so you could do such foolish actions."

Hana gasped and bowed to the pureblood, afraid of his wath. "I'm sorry Lord Kai. It won't happen again!"

A sound from the tree's perked up in Kai's eyes as he realized someone was watching this scene and knew he couldn't punish the students now. It would just give his enemies something else to pick apart.

Looking down at Allura, he sighed angrly before turning to Hana, his eyes glowing crimson with warning. "It better not."

* * *

When Kai placed her onto his bed, Allura seemed to still be frozen about what had just occurred. He mistook this as about the fight and spoke. "Are you alright? I told you that you would have a target on your back but you refused to listen to me, like usual, if I may add?"

That's when Allura blinked a few times and shuttered out. "Y-ou -y-you y-ou…"

Kai assumed this was because of the trauma and patted her head. "I know, you're okay. There is nothing to worry about."

But this only brought her back to a laugh, slapping his hand away and punching the pureblood square in the face. "You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Holding his cheek he questioned. "I was saving you?"

Allura rolled her eyes and threw a pillow that was on the bed at him in anger. "Not that, you idiot! Why the hell did you, kiss me?!"

Kai paused for a moment and tried to reason with her. "That wasn't because I harbored any romantic feelings for you. So please don't think about it that way. I was merely trying to get those students to leave you alone."

Twitching her eye in frustration she shouted back "Don't worry I won't, but wasn't there another way you could've done that?! I didn't ask for your help prettyboy, especially not like….that."

Stopping, Allura put two fingers up to her lips and Kai understood what it meant. "That wasn't, your first kiss was it? I highly apologize but you mustn't think anything of it."

He watched as Allura blushed heavily and coughed. "You wish, I just can't believe you would do something so idiotic. I'd rather forget about it to be honest."

Kai took a step closer to her but she stepped back at the same time. "If they think that I have taken you as a lover then no one will bother you, because then they would have to deal with me. I have some rather terrifying enemies and I just wanted you to be safe."

Allura looked at him skeptically at this. "And I'm supposed to thank you for this? I didn't ask for your help Kai."

Giving up on an apology, the pureblood sighed before looking at her arm in question. It seemed she had hurt it from the fight before. Somehow it seemed like his fault.

Taking a step forward in concern, he spoke. "Wait, did they hurt you? Let me heal you."

Looking down at her arm, Allura clutched the blood that was trailing down. "No way you are getting near me again."

Kai just sighed and in a second, he teleported himself directly next to her, grabbing her injured arm and gazing at it. "Must you always be so difficult?"

Allura stopped and watched him bring his head down, licking the base spot on her arm, all while healing her in the process.

His tongue traveled upwards, slowly, allowing her to feel his motion through her whole body. Cocky bastard, he was doing this on purpose.

She blushed wildly at the action, feeling her breath shallow at the idea of him touching her again, kissing her again, but didn't move to speak. All she could do was watch him quietly.

The pureblood noticed her compliance and looked up to her, having a little fun. "Now you decide to finally stay still?"

Gazing into his brown eyes, she could help but blush wider, allowing it to fill up her entire cheeks.

She covered it with a comment though, hoping he wouldn't notice. "You're doing that on purpose. You don't have to lick the wound to heal it, stupid."

Kai's eyes deeped at this and Allura couldn't help but feel her heart race next to him. "You didn't listen to me. I have to punish you for worrying me so much, Lura."

She couldn't help but shutter at the nickname for her and answered. "Yeah right, why would the great Kai Kuran be concerned about me? I'm just a human, remember?"

Nodding his head once, Kai brought his head back down, burying his face in her shoulder and kissing the open wound there. "There is something about you Lura, something alluring, if you will. I feel as if we have met before yet that I have no idea who are you, but I'd like to very much."

Gasping at the skin contact, Allura shuttered, sunking in a breath. "What is with you today? Are you in heat or something, what's with all the contact?"

Kai smiled in her skin and reply. "I told you, I'm healing you."

His head moved up, towards the cut on her cheek, licking it slowly and causing Allura to look away. She felt her body shake with anticipation and she couldn't take it. She hated it, but she wanted to kiss him again.. "You bastard."

Once his tongue had reached the top of the cut that reached just before her lip, he paused. Bringing his gaze back to hers, he cupped her cheek. "If you think I really am what you just said, why haven't you pushed me away yet, Lura?"

Allura eyes widened at his and realized he was right. She was caught in the moment and he was relishing every minute of it, silently making fun of her.

Balling her fist, she scoffed and pushed Kai away from the action. As much as she didn't want it to stop, she had to do something, or she was going to go insane. "Yeah right. I didn't ask you to do that."

Kai took in the action in shock before realizing he had gone too far. He didn't want to lose her over something like this. Yes, the very thought of her drove him mad and he wanted nothing more then to pick out every secret from that blushed face, but he also knew he had to be careful. One slip up could cause her to run away from him again.

Changing his face to one more playful he smirked, yet refused to let go of her arm. "With all due respect, you never ask for anything Allura. You could stand to do so sometimes."

Grumbling, she tried to break loose but to no avail. Her human strength wasn't enough to break away from a pureblood. "Well okay Lord Kai, since you asked. Could you let go off me now?"

He paused for a minute before listening, taking a step away from her. "Very smart Allura. Very well. May I say, whoever your mother was has taught you well."

Brushing herself off, Allura tried to calm the heat in her cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well, too bad."

Laughing to himself empty, he looked at the hand that had touched her and sighed. It felt like it was burning. "Yeah, too bad."

* * *

Rose carefully walked outside to the small stream reaching just past the house, knowing that Zero would be there. He always seemed to like that space away from the hustle of the busy estate many years ago.

When she turned the corner, she found that she was indeed right, watching his back hunched over on the bench, staring down at the ground.

Taking in a breath of courage, she moved forward, not speaking. All she did was wrap her arms around his broad shoulders in comfort. She didn't know how to heal him in this moment but she hoped this was something.

Zero reaches his hand up and touched her arm quietly. "It doesn't feel real. The fact that she's really gone. I never even got the chance to speak to her after everything and now…"

The pureblood eyes saddened as she felt the uncertainty in his voice. He was afraid and she hated it. Only she was supposed to me afraid. "I know."

Standing back up, she detached her arms and settled in the spot next to him, offering him even more comfort. "I can't believe it either… do you think….?"

Of course he knew what she meant by those three words. _Do you think it's our fault?_ Of course he wasn't very sure of the answer. "No...I don't know honestly. That's what ticks me off. I don't know how she felt, what she felt, because I never even tried to see her."

Rose nodded her head and put her hand onto of his, going slow. "Her heart was always guarded after Kaname died. I don't think she would've told us even if she was still here.

Zero agreed but that didn't make it hurt any less. He felt all the muscles in his body disappear and slumped over onto Rose's shoulders in pain. "Just want her back. I took everything for granted, the way she used to hit me during the switch, or always have my back. I just want her back."

There were tears in his eyes and Rose couldn't bear to look at them. Placing her hands up, she shielded him from the world as her mourned the death of his sister. "It's okay, I'm here. Let it out."

Truth was, she wanted to cry as well but she needed to be there for Zero right now. If she broke apart also, then there would be nothing holding them to reality. He needed her.

He cried heavy and broken tears as Rose held him, both of them slightly shaking from the moment and she couldn't help but let one tear escape her eye.

Yuki, why did you have to leave us like this, in a pile of ruin and regret?Was this our punishment for leaving? They had already experienced so much pain, when would it end?

Rose didn't know.

After what seemed like hours, Zero lifted his head, cupping her cheek gently. He voice sounded like sandpaper. "I'm sorry I pushed you away like that, I just didn't know how to process everything and I…

But she just smiled sadly and pushed a small strand of hair from her face. "It's alright, I understand. I probably would have done the same thing to be honest. You don't have to apologize.

Zero didn't seem to enjoy this response and leaned forward, hugging her waist with his arms tightly around her middle. "I just don't want to lose anyone else Rose. I don't think I can handle it."

Nodding her head, she ran her fingers through his hair and answered. "Me either. But hey, we'll figure this out, okay? We will find Allura and go from there."

The hunter paused for a moment before withdrawing himself from her and replying back with intense motivation. "Yeah."

Rose's eyes softened and touched the side of his face, asking silently for him to embrace her.

He replied to her wishes with a long, slow and sorrowful kiss, wrapping his arms around her in silence. She didn't need to explain her grief to him because he already knew from that kiss. They both knew that they were broken.

Hanabusa watched the couple from the upstairs window, placing a cool hand on the glass. Feeling a sorrowful motion in his heart, he knew that these were Rose's feelings and he hated it.

Why the world always so cruel to her? He didn't like it.

* * *

Oooh we got spicy Kai and Allura moment and Rose/Zero mourning Yuki's death. Things will be picking up from here.

Next chapter, Kai finds out something Allura doesn't want him to know. I wonder how he will react?


	7. Chapter 7

Allura groaned as her eyes focused on the scenery around her. It was still light outside and the sun was beginning to show from the bottoms of the curtains. What happened last night?

She vaguely remembered talking with Kai until they decided to get some rest and that was about it.

Moving to the left, Allura paused when she realized a rather large weight pressed to her side. She looked towards it to find Kai sleeping next to her.

She gasped at watched his resting face in surprise. Why the hell was he in the bed with her!? Was there something she forgot that happened last night?

Just then, she remembered the kiss and how he healed her. It brought a heavy blush to her cheeks at just the thought. What was up with him?

Trying to move his hand off her her, she listened to him groan in frustration. "No.."

She rolled her eyes and tried even harder, which only resulted in him pulling tighter, Allura tumbling back into the mattress. He was close, too close.

Muttering to him, she sighed. "Kai come on…"

Yawning once, the pureblood smiled sloppy, snuggling into her chest. "Mmmm Mom…"

The blush grew wider and Allura panicked. "Get off of me prettyboy..Ugh.. you are so difficult."

This only resulted with a tight squeeze from the boy, almost like a child would. "Mmm don't leave me. You promised."

Eyes widening, she remembered what she had said to him before and gasped. "You were awake that time, weren't you? I can't believe it…"

She was expecting him to wake up and tell her that this was all a joke, but it never came. He still laid silently, not answering her question.

Giving up, Allura sighed and reached out to touch the long brown strands that were in front of her face. She ran her fingers through them carefully which resulted with a happy grunt from Kai.

She ran her hand down his face and caught sight of his lips before groaning to herself. _Allura, what are you doing? He's the enemy, and he's a pureblood. I'm sure his deceiving me. But why do I want to touch him?_

Allura paused when Kai smiled just then, opening his eyes and smiled. "So, it seems you do have a rather soft side."

Realizing he had been awake, her cheeks turned to ones of embarrassment. She roughly slapped his shoulder and shouted. "I knew it! Quit messing with me, will you?"

He rolled on his side and answered, clearly amused at the situation. "But it is rather fun, I will admit."

Allura rolled her eyes and began to step out of the bed. She thought he was an innocent boy but she was quickly realizing his pureblood traits coming through. If Hana could see him now. "I can't believe you. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were sleeping on the sofa?"

Kai thought for a moment before answering. "I was, but after I wandered into bed, I thought it was rather pointless to separate from each other. Because, it seemed I didn't walk here."

Gasping, Allura froze. There was no way he had woken up then. She made sure of it. "You can't prove that."

Kai turned his head, thoughtful. "Yes that is true. But, you also seem to like hiding things from me, Allura."

Crap. He did have her there. She didn't know how, but he was getting better at dodging her comments. "Yeah well….uhh….you know that…"

The pureblood couldn't help laughing at her stuttering facade and knew he was breaking down her walls.

Thinking back to her previous comment he knew he had to come up with a reason to stay by her side. She was smart and would call him out on any crap he tried so the reason had to be good.

Then, he saw her blushing face and came up with a plan. It was time to use his pureblood prince charms. No one could resist a pureblood afterall, this could work in his favor.

Leaning back on his arm, Kai tried to give his best sultry look and spoke. "It looks like, I won this round Lura."

She noticed the change in atmosphere and looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He propped himself up and moved his hand to touch her face, letting his hand slowly trail down, teasing. "You have a hair right there."

Allura frowned at his action and couldn't help but notice an alternative motive. Kai was a bumbling idot, he wasn't sultry. "Seriously, you need to stop touching people…."

Turning his head to the side, he smiled and his voice dropped an octave. "Why? Are you going to push me away?"

She froze as his face grew closer and closer, eyeing her lips. He reached even further when a loud knock could be heard throughout the space.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal one of the night class boys. "Excuse me, Lord Kai…"

He saw the scene before him and blushed widely, bowing in embarrassment. "Oh I am so sorry Lord Kai! Please continue! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Allura's eyes traveled to the boy and her brain finally clicked together. She frowned and pushed Kai away from her, hitting him on the head in annoyance. "Quit it, pretty boy."

The boy froze at the action, silently afraid that she hit a pureblood but it seemed that Kai wasn't bothered.

He shook his head with laughter and turned to the boy. "Yes, Hinata?" What is it?"

Hinta cleared his throat and spoke. "Oh uhh right. The senate called and asked to speak with you"

Quickly glancing at Allura, he sighed. It was back to business again. His plan would have to wait. "Yes, of course. I will be right down."

Allura on the other hand, froze at his words. Kai knew the senate in someway? The very organization she wanted to break down? She didn't know why, but a hard pit appeared in her stomach at the thought.

Hinata nodded his head in acceptance and replied. "Of course. I will take my leave. You can continue, whatever it was that you were doing.."

Allura growled at his and shouted, throwing a pillow at the already closed door. "Shut up, it's not like that!"

Kai chuckled at this and she was already pointing her fingers at him. "And you, what is up with you? You stay the hell away from me."

She scrambled out of bed quickly which got Kai to soften. "I apologize. It seemed I let my joke go too far."

Allura didn't seem amused at this. "That harassment was a joke? Typical pureblood."

He turned his side in question and tried to get any type of information out of her. "If I may ask, why do you hate purebloods so much?"

She thought for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. If he really was from the senate, she needed to get close. "Fine. If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

Kai spoke evenly. "Of course."

Not liking his cocky attitude, she began her answer, rubbing her arm in anxiety. "Ahh it's not really just purebloods, it's the majority of all vampires. All they do is manipulate people and use them as pawns to finish their desires, not matter who they step on in the process. It's disgusting."

He wondered where this intense of hatred of vampires came from and the experiences she had been through. "And can I assume you've found yourself in one of these situations? You speak as if from experience."

She thought for a moment before laying her hand on his bedpost. "Not me, but someone I know did, yeah. And watching all the things they have been through makes me so angry. I hate those who hurt them."

Kai didn't fully understand her words but knew there was some sort of power to them. They weren't fake that was for sure. That kind of passion couldn't be faked. "I"m very sorry to hear that they went through that. Even I know that not all of our race are kind."

Remaining silent at that, Allura changed the subject for he wouldn't get too close. "Right, so I answered. Now it's my question. Are you part of the senate?"

He wasn't expecting this question and blinked a couple times in surprise. Out of all the things she could've asked, why was this the one?

Taking a breath, he started. "That's a rather strange question, but to answer it, yes I am. My mother was a part of it for many years and now I must carry on her legacy. I am on the board of the conical."

Allura remained frozen at his words. All this time, she was hanging out with someone from the senate and she never even knew. These were the very same people that teared down her mother and forced them into hiding, and Kai was one of them.

She thought she was going to be sick at his confession and bend down over his bed. Kai noticed her uneasiness and raced over to her in concern. "Allura, are you alright? Are you feeling ill?"

Allura realized she had to pull it together. She couldn't be weak in front of the enemy. "Uhh yeah. I just haven't eaten anything today. I'm feeling a little off from it."

This didn't ease his concern but instead made him reach into his closet and pull out one of the male student uniforms. "You must be careful of your health. Quickly dress and I'll have one of the students bring you something to regain your strength."

He placed the uniform on the bed before picking up something by the door and handing it to her. "I apologize, this was all that was available, but if seems better than your drenched dress from before."

Allura opened the box before her only to find a white female student uniform. It looked exactly to the one in her mom's picture. She couldn't help but soften at that. "Thanks, but why do you have one in your closet? Do you go to school here?"

Kai paused for a moment before sighing. "I used to attend this school, yes. But after my... mother….I just had some things to take care of, so I withdrew last year."

She knew with just the tone in his voice that this was a sensitive matter to him and decided not to push it. "Sorry, I didn't know…"

But he just shook his head. "Not at all, it's perfectly alright. Now, go ahead and change, I have to answer the senate before they get restless."

Allura then watched as he turned to the doorway before slightly bowing to her. "See you in a moment, Lurra."

Then, he was gone from her sight and she couldn't help but feel an annoying blush creep into her cheeks.

What was wrong with her? He was the enemy. She needed to stop being so childish and get her head back on what was important.

* * *

Allura put on the strange uniform and stood in front of the mirror in question. She kinda looked like her mom like this.

Quickly tying the ribbon around her neck, she opened the door and hurried down the stairs to the lobby.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone at the bottom step, rubbing her head at the bruise that had formed. "Ahh I'm sorry, I wasn't…"

But Allura stopped when she realized who it was. It was the president, Hana.

Bringing her face to a frown, Allura was ready for a fight when the girl did something unexpected, she bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Allura."

Her words made the pureblood's stomach drop, thinking that they somehow knew about her identity, but quickly realized that couldn't be the case. There was no way she would've known that.

Just to be safe, she tested the water, grabbing a glass from the table and taking a sip of the liquid. "Uhh what the hell? Last night you wanted to beat the crap out of me and now you're bowing. What's up with that?"

Hana grumbled but answered rather straightforward. "I am terribly sorry for my actions earlier. You see, none of us were aware that you were Lord Kai's lover."

Allura obviously wasn't expecting that and in one moment, spit out her drink, coughing erratically at the liquid. "I'm sorry, what?"

It was very easy to tell that Hana was so done with this girl, but she still kept her air of professionalism. "That is why we must now treat you properly, Lady Allura. It's alright, a mere former human wouldn't understand our culture."

The last part of her sentence sounded like an insult and Allura was about to call her out on it when another voice entered and everyone bowed. "Have you eaten yet?"

She turned her head to find Kai walking towards her, now wearing the male student uniform. She would have never admitted this outloud but, he looked good.

Allura shook her head and answered. "No."

Which made him rather uneasy. "Why not? Your condition will only worsen if you don't eat. Excuse me, could I please get a plate of food when you have a moment?"

The random students bowed at his request and were already heading to the kitchen. "Of course, Lord Kai."

Allura narrowed her eyes at his stuck up attitude and called him out. "You didn't have to do that. I have hands you know."

Kai just shrugged and walked over to her, placing a hand on her should gently. "I told you before, you could stand to ask for more. This is nothing. Plus, is it so wrong that I wanted to eat with you?"

Brushing his hands off of her, she stopped when a flyer caught her eye on the desk before her. "What's this?"

He noticed the change of subject and answered. "Ah it seems that the day class students are putting on some kind of festival today."

At those words, Allura's eyes lit up the brightest Kai had ever seen them, they looked like a child's. "No way! I've always wanted to go to one!"

Turning around she ran up to Kai and gave her best puppy dogs eyes to him. "Can we go, please?"

Kai seemed a little taken back by her request so Hana answered for her. "With all due respect, it's not safe for Lord Kai to be so out in the open. He has many enemies and being in such a public place would be dangerous."

Allura took in the reply and didn't understand what Hana was saying. Was being a pureblood really that dangerous? She thought they were supposed to be adored, not hunted. "I'll just go then. You can stay here."

She turned on her heel, only to have him reach out her. "Wait. This is the first time you have asked something from me, so I will comply."

Hana's eyes widened and stepped forward. "But Lord Kai…"

Yet it seemed Kai's mind was set. "It's will be alright Hana. It's only for a couple hours. Shall we go, Allura?"

Nodding her head reluctantly he started to lead her out of the door. Yes, she really was actually excited for the festival but this was also a perfect time to be alone and find out his weakness.

If Kai really was part of the senate, then it would be important to get him on her side. He could have inside information she could use.

Kai on the other head was thinking something different. He was taking this opportunity to discover more about Allura as it seemed she was opening up a bit more.

Whatever the intentions were, they never expected what would happen next…

* * *

Walking out to the festivals, Allura's eyes widened at the sights before her. Lining the pathways were rows and rows of various booths and activities. It was like something straight out of a movie. "Whoa, this is so cool!"

Kai watched her childlike side and couldn't help but laugh. It seemed she was letting her guard down in front of him more.

She stopped when a couple students approached the two of them and gasped. "Ahh it's President Kai! I didn't know you were here! Are you coming back to school?"

From just looks, Allura could tell these girls were humans and remained silent, letting Kai answer. "I'm sorry, I'm just escorting my friend for a day as she wanted to see the festival."

The girls faltered and immediately set their fangirl eyes on Allura in speculation. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Allura opened her mouth to speak when Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. "It seems you've caught us. Now, if you don't mind, we will take our leave. Have a wonderful day."

Frowning, the students moved away only for Allura to stomp down on her purebloods foot in annoyance. "What the hell Kai!? Why do you keep calling me your girlfriend?"

He moved a couple steps away at that and gave a shy smile. "Wishful thinking?"

But Allura wasn't having his innocent attitude. "Uh huh. Yeah okay, what's the real reason pretty boy?"

Kai sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "There are multiple reasons. The first is that with the title of my lover, no one would dare to harm you like last night. When I saw you being attacked, somehow I felt anxious. It angered me and I didn't like it."

Allura decided to give in her honest response. "Why are do you feel so responsible for me? You don't even know me Kai."

He stopped walking at this, thinking about her question and not knowing the answer. "I honestly don't know. Grandfather tells me to trust you and deep down I want to but, I can't fully as of even still, I don't know why, but I want to protect you Allura."

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks and she couldn't help but cough. He really was crafty. "But those girls were humans, they was no need to keep up that lie to them."

Kai paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder, to make sure no one was listening. "To be completely honest, the humans at this school can be rather tiring. If I told them you were my girlfriend, then they would stop their own advances."

Chuckling at this, Allura smirked. "Oh, so it's because you are such a ladies man? Man, you have such a hard life Kai, having woman throwing themselves at you left and right. How terrible."

It seemed sarcasm wasn't lost on him. "You may say that but I've never been interested in that kind of thing. My mother always seemed to encourage it and even senate has been pushing matches upon me, but it becomes taxing after awhile. I have far too many other things to worry about."

Allura replied straightforward, figuring something out. "So, I'm your scapegoat to all of this, your way out?"

He casted his eyes to the ground. "It's part of it, I will admit, but if Grandfather has put his trust in you, then I will protect you with everything I have. I hope you don't mind.."

Knowing she was part of his scheme to get the senate off his back, she sighed. "Do I really have a choice?"

Kai smiled sadly and opened his mouth but Allura cut him off before he could speak. "Are you going to apologize again?"

He stopped and shook his head. "Possibly."

This made Allura smile underneath her hair. "You are so predictable pretty boy."

Moving towards one of the booths, they took in the items for sale, all while ignoring the swooning girls and shifting eyes to the two of them.

She stopped when something caught her eye. They were a set of black and white beaded bracelets, a small diamond crown pressed to the side of one of the beads. They were really pretty.

One of the students noticed this and pointed it out. "Ah these bracelets are a set. Perfect for couples like yourself."

Allura quickly turned to Kai and put her hands out in answer. "Oh no, actually we aren't…"

But the pureblood beat her to it and started taking out his wallet. "We will take it."

Eyes widening, she watched him hand the students the money. What the hell was is doing? "Kai, what the hell are you doing?"

Receiving the gift, he answered. "Buying you a present, of course."

The girls around them swooned at this but Allura just looked confused. "You really don't have to do that."

Kai smiled and grabbed her arm, only to place the white bracelet on her wrist lightly. "I know, I wanted to. Consider it repayment for being kidnapped."

Looking down at the bracelet, she turned her wrist slightly to get a better look. She really should have rejected it, but somehow couldn't. So instead, she tried sarcasm "So romantic."

He then reached into the bag and pulled out the matching black bracelet before placing it on his wrist. "Would you prefer it based on something else?"

Allura's blush deeped and stuttered out her answer. "No no, kidnapping is good."

Kai couldn't help but laugh at this but stopped when he felt an unwanted presence in the tree line next to him. Someone was watching them.

Tring to not worry Allura, he smiled and pointed to a nearby bench in the corner of the festival. "Would you like to sit for a moment?"

She looked in the direction of a food cart and whined. "But I want Takoyaki."

He felt the presence grow closer and knew he had to get her away from all of this.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled Allura away and answered. "I will get you some, just have a seat over here for a moment."

Kai practically forced her into the seat and began to look around suspiciously. "I'll be back in a moment. Stay here."

He began to walk away and Allura looked at him confused. Why was he so jumpy?

Looking down at the hand he had just held, she sighed to herself.

* * *

Kai walked into the forest and spoke out to the force that was following the two of them right away. He needed to clear this up quickly. "What business do you have with me?"

Silence echoed for a moment, before one of the men stepped into view. "Lord Kai, it's not wise for you to be so out in the open like this. You are making yourself an easy target."

Shifting his eyes to the tree line, about four dozen other vampires appeared from the tree line in warning. These people were obviously up to no good.

The pureblood took a step closer to the men and his eyes grew to a sharp crimson. "I don't wish to spill blood on school grounds, gentlemen."

But it seemed they were not' swayed in the slightest, only amused. "Of course Lord Kai, that is why you will be coming with us."

Kai found this interesting and challenged. "Oh really? And what makes you say that?"

The leader smirked and pointed his finger away from the forest, towards the festival. "Oh we know you will. Because if not, then my men will have some fun with your woman over there. You do seem rather interested in her. She's cute. I would really hate for something to happen to her."

The purebloods eyes darkened at his words and put his his hands in a hard fist. Of course they would stoop so low. This is why he wanted to stay out of the public eye. "If you touch her, I will personally end you myself."

Faltering a little bit, the leader smirked. "Then I assume you will comply to our little request, Lord Kai?"

Kai thought for a moment before knowing the answer. He didn't want Allura anywhere near these people. "I understand."

The vampires around them smiled and moved in closer, forcing the pureblood off of the school grounds and into town.

* * *

Allura waited for Kai for a couple minutes before starting to feel uneasy. Yes, she did feel the strange presence but ignored it because Kai wasn't supposed to know she could sense those kind of things and it would look suspicious if she noticed.

But when the presence slowly disappeared, along with Kai's aura, she stood up from her seat. That idiot didn't go with those people, did he?

She walked over to the night class dorms and saw Hana and a couple students leaning against the wall in annoyance. Allura really didn't want to talk to her but it seemed like she had no choice. "Hey, have you seen Kai?"

The non formal way of addressing the pureblood wasn't lost on the group and he certainly weren't happy about it. "He didn't return here and his aura is gone which means he's probably off school property."

This made Allura a bit more on edge. "He might be in trouble then. I saw these shady guys around earlier following us."

The other vampires looked between each other and one boy stepped forward. "Whatever business Lord Kai has isn't something you need to worry about. He can take care of himself."

Allura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Weren't purebloods supposed to be worshiped and protected here? Why did they act like they didn't care. "But if he's in trouble, you have to do something. Aren't you supposed to follow him or whatever?"

It was obvious the other vampires were getting more fed up with this human girl and took a threatening step closer. "Listen human, we are acting nice to you because Lord Kai has claimed you as special. But, we don't get involved in his business and neither should you. "

Yet it seemed that his threatening manner didn't work on Allura. She was too livid for that.

Looking down at the bracelet he gave her, she gritted her teeth and thought about the kind words he used to her. Yeah, he was a pureblood and a pain in the butt, but he didn't deserve the way these vampires were treating him.

She wanted to go to him and help but that was a huge risk for her. If things got heated and she revealed who she was, then everything would fall apart. But somehow, remembering his kind words brought a pit in her stomach. She didn't want him to die.

Allura stomped up to Hana's friend group, her eyes seething with a hint of murder in the edges. "I can't believe you. You act like you are so loyal and everything but the minute Kai needs help, you are just going to abandon him? Unbelievable. Now I know why he left this school a year ago. So, are going to help him or not?!

The group seemed shocked by her response but didn't reply, giving Allura their answer. They really would let Kai die at the expensive of themselves. It was disgusting.

Deciding what she was going to do, Allura moved closer to the group in intent and hissed with absolute hatred. "You know what, you can take your half assed feelings and go to hell. All of you are shameful and if you won't go help him, then I will."

The vampires took in her gaze and tone, stepping back in slight fear. There was something about this girl that was kind of terrifying.

Allura casted her eyes down in disgust before turning and running off towards the gates of the academy.

Hana narrowed her eyes at the girl and just for a moment, she thought she saw that humans eyes change color. But before, she could focus on it, she was gone.

* * *

Running through the town, Allura felt Kai's presence right away and found herself standing in front of an tall, old abandoned building at the backside of the street.

The windows were broken out and thick mold had grown on the side of the building. It was clearly not used for years.

Allura walked up the stairs carefully when she heard the voices start to echo. "Now, Lord Kai, let's get down to business."

She had already decided not to get involved unless Kai's life was in danger but turning the corner, she gasped.

Staring into the space, Allura found the boy bloody and bruised while being held down by a couple of men. She cursed him for not fighting back.

But she got her answer a couple moments later when the leader spoke. "It seems you are rather obedient when it comes to that human."

The words ran through her mind and it clicked right away. Was he doing all of this for her? There was no way. Why would he even do that?

Kai coughed and answered through his bloody teeth. "Don't you dare touch her."

The leader laughed and that confirmed all of her suspicions. He was doing this for her, and she hated it.

Throwing all the logic out of the window, she ran into view and shouted. "Kai!."

Pausing, the vampires turned and smirked. "Oh? And who do we have here? It seemed your girlfriend followed us. How lucky for me."

Kai lifted his head and gasped, racing forward in fear. "Allura, get away from here!"

Allura smirked and pulled out her grandfather's sword before challenging the men. "Guess we have to do this a hard way. Come on boys."

The vampires around are barreled towards her at once, but Allura anticipated this and sidestepped.

He reached for her but she moved past him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

Another came and Allura smiled, slicing her sword down and cutting the man in the shoulder and kicking his legs from underneath him.

Groaning with pain, She turned to the leader who was waiting for her. "Oh, a feisty one aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes and reached for her target with intent, only to have him step in front of her.

He reached his arm out and Allura was too slow, allowing him to draw blood in her arm and flitch.

Kai saw this and tried to get her to stop. "Allura, stop this. You must leave."

Noticing this, Allura smirked and touched her bloody arm. "You know that's not really my style, Kai."

She managed to just miss the leaders next attack and was able to get a kick in towards his stomach.

He groaned and she got another punch into his vitals which caused him to crumble to the ground.

Allura smirked, thinking she had won when a hand grabbed her from behind and pinned her arm.

Struggling against her captive, she tried to break away but he was strong. "Get off of me!"

A chuckle entered through the space and the leader slowly stood, clutching his stomach in annoyance. "You know, at first I thought I would spare you but now, I will take great joy in killing you."

Kai's eyes widened and pushed against the men holding him in terror. "Don't you dare…"

But the vampires moved Allura closer to the edge to the building, a gaping wide hole in the side threatening their steps.

The leader smiled, moving up to her in contempt, grabbing her chin forcefully to have him look at her. "Shame, you were so pretty."

Rolling her eyes, she spit in his face which made him even more angry. In one swift move he slapped her across the face, bringing a sharp pain with it.

Kai couldn't take much more of this and broke free of his chains, placing a fire ring between her and her captives. "Allura!"

They screamed at the burns and she felt herself caught by his strong hands. "Are you alright? Why did you follow us, you foolish girl."

Smirking, he watched her cough up a little blood. "Wow, that's the thanks I get for saving your life?"

He frowned at this. "This is no place for a human to be. Come, let's go back."

The irony in the sentence was really something but before Allura could laugh, the leader stood up. "You are making this so difficult Lord Kai."

Registering that another attack was coming, Kai pushed Allura behind him in hopes of protecting her and growled, grabbing the first vampires and stopping his movements. Allura though, didn't like his plan. "What are you doing?"

His pureblood powers burned another enemy as he huffed. "I'm saving you. Just stay behind me."

She watched someone run towards her while Kai was speaking and used his back to lean on, kicking the enemy straight in the stomach and away from them. "Yeah right."

Kai was impressed by this move and smirked. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Allura shook her head and destabilized another vampire. "Let's just say, I learned from the best."

Turning to look at her, Allura saw the leader ran towards them with what looked to be a small sword. It must of been coated with something.

Playing the options in her head quickly, she knew with the distance between them, Kai would no doubt be hurt. So, Allura did something stupid.

In one swift motion, she forced the pureblood to trade places with her, pushing herself in front of the weapon before it reached them. "Kai!"

The sword plunched itself into Allura's side painful and she couldn't help but let out a little cry. This would have been easy if she would have healed herself but with Kai watching, she would have to endure the pain.

Kai's eyes widened at this, knowing what she had just done. "Allura!"

Coughing a couple times, she gritted her teeth and felt herself sway. Yep, there definitely was some sort of poison on that blade.

The leader came at her and she tried to swing but Allura's movements were too slow and he grabbed her easily. "Now now, why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Kai raced forward to help her when a couple more vampires stood in the away and he was forced to fight them, all while watching the leader move Allura towards the very edge of the building.

Her vision grew more hazy and she knew she somehow had to heal herself to continue fighting but with everyone around, she just couldn't. This type of wound could kill a human.

Tilting her over the edge, the leader smiled in contempt and whispered into her ear. "Now, I wonder what kind of expression Lord Kai will make when he realizes he caused your death? Let's find out, shall we?"

Then, in one swift motion, he threw Allura off of the side of the building and towards the ground below.

The world seemed to move in slow motion and Kai reached forward in devastation and forced the mens arms off of him. She was right here in front of him, she couldn't not dead. Allura was strong.

But looking down at the distance between the ground and the building, he quickly lost hope. First his mother and now Allura, who was next?

The vampires laughed at his grief and crossed his arms against his chest. "How does it feel to cause the death of your lover?"

Falling down to the ground, the pureblood felt tears well up in his eyes. True, he didn't know her for that long but losing her created a hole in his chest he couldn't understand.

* * *

Suddenly, a long pulse echoed through the space and a strong scent filled the air around them. It was something he had never felt before.

Kai looked up to see one of the men thrown off the building in a strong gust of wind as it whistled through the space.

The leader gasped at this and stuttered. "What the hell?!"

Just then, he heard a voice enter the space which made his eyes widened. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Everyone looked in the a direction to see a glowing figure traveling up the side of the building, through the air and onto the ground a couple feet away.

The gold matter stopped to reveal someone that made everyone freeze. Allura.

Her hair whipped through the winds and Kai could clearly feel her intense aura.

Her eyes shined in a sharp crimson through the night as she looked down at the group. One thing was for sure, she wasn't happy.

Kai stood frozen at the scene and all of pieces in his mind rushed together to complete the picture and the mystery. This is why she was so secretive, this was why he felt a strong connection to her.

It's because she was a pureblood, like him.

* * *

Eyyy Allura's about to mess everybody up cause she's got her pureblood powers. Can I just say that I love writing the romance between Allura and Kai cause they are so flipping cute. I love how Kai is always saying that he'll protect her but then it almost always seems to turn out that she is protecting him.

Next chapter: Kai confront Allura about the whole pureblood thing.


End file.
